Queen of Heartz
by LudaNeet
Summary: rated T might up it to M not sure! the Winchesters are in Lima, Ohio covering the strange occurances. Tina and Mercedes are roped into helping the brothers with there cases. Tina has called "Dips" on Sam. Dean finds Mercedes alluring yet is it possible that she might actually behind the mystery?
1. GleeNaturally

**GLEE-NATURALLY**

* * *

**This is my first attempt at crossover fanfiction! I decided to experiment with my favorite brothers, the Winchesters and favorite character, Mercedes cuz' she would look good with either sexy brother. I chose Dean cuz' I just feel like he would need her more than Sam. Please PM any ideas cuz' I forgot the hard part is going to be the Supernatural aspect of the story! Love Ya! LudaNeet!**

* * *

"Their sexy but you know they're not FBI agents right," Tina Cohen Chang eyed the two guys leaving the shop.

"Really, why do you say that?" Mercedes silently agreed with Tina, she just loved to hear Tina's crazy conspiracy theories. The guys had spewed the FBI lingo as if they had memorized it from a TV show. Mercedes own uncle was an agent.

"He's sexy but what agent do you know has hair long enough to put in a ponytail except a female agent? The short one could never be an agent; did you see the way he looked up at the tall one? I bet he's a wild card and despises authority. What were their names agent Green and Brown? After their eye color?" Tina theorized.

"No, their names were agent Ryan and Murphy." Mercedes laughed.

"This reminds me I have dips on the tall one." Tina called. Dips were law after it was established.

"We have to call to it before we honor it, I didn't get a chance to state if I wanted to put my name in the hat," Mercedes teased. She had no intentions of calling dips on him. She had heard agent Ryan refer to him as "_Sam_'. Mercedes had been there done that dating a _Sam_.

Samuel Evans her ex-boyfriend had been sexy, sweet, and special. Their break up had been amicable. She went away to college; he had one more year of high school. They lost touch somewhere along the way. Mercedes had no ill feelings towards Sam but she didn't want or need to date any agent named Sam Murphy or an agent Ryan for that matter.

"You liked him?" Tina's face fell.

"I'm just kidding. I'm good on both guys. They are just passing through why even bother," Mercedes looked at her best friend.

"Did you not see them? I'm not trying to marry him. I just want to go out with him a couple times. I might need you to be my wing gal." Tina said.

"Ahh, did you forget I'm with Brian?" Brain Miller aka Brian the Brain was the opposite of her past boyfriends, who happened to be jocks.

"Yeah, that's not going to last much longer," Tina stated, "

"Excuse me? Why do you say that?" Mercedes hadn't thought they were getting married anytime soon but damn!

"No disrespect but you are a Nurse at heart. Let's look at your tract record at school? Puck, a sexy rebel who needed you at his most vulnerable time, you broke up with him cuz' he was dumping people in the dumpster. Sam a homeless, stripper and Shane so quiet nobody knew he existed! Brian's not going to last because he believes his shit don't stink!" Tina said.

"You're basically saying I like damaged goods?" Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Here's the thing unless you're a baby we are all are damage goods. Brian is a douche!"

"Wow, well while I'm dating the douche, I cannot be your wing gal." Mercedes shut down the rest of the conversation.

**WINCHESTER**

** "**Are you sure there's a case here?" Sam Winchester leaned back in the hotel chair.

"Did you see the way that one chick was looking at us, like she was an oracle or something. Shit, she's a case all by herself." Dean Winchester took a swig of his beer.

"She was different but a case, really Dean?" Sam punched a few words into his laptop. He was ready to leave Lima, Ohio.

"How many people do you know are missing a heart without it being surgically removed?" Dean reminded his brothers.

"I'm not getting a good feeling on this one." Sam and his older brother, Dean were hunters. They hunted Supernatural creatures and things. Two bodies were discovered heartless but no trace of an exit wound.

"The Grinch is who." Dean replied to his own question.

"Very funny Dean." Sam looked over the material that appeared on his laptop.

"I think that oracle chick has the hot's for you, "Dean hadn't missed the way the girl was eyeing Sam as if he was a walking piece of meat.

"I'm good. I just want to finish this case and leave!" Sam couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Sammy, Sammy you need to live a little which reminds me I'm going to the local bar to do some extra research." Dean jumped up from the bed.

"Whatever, I'm going to look and see what I can find. The faster we are out of Lima Bean the better." Sam turned back to his research.

"Agent Ryan?" a soft beautiful voice interrupted Dean from flirting with the pretty blonde across from him.

"Oh, hey uhhh." Dean was drawing a blank on the lady's name.

"Mercedes Jones but everybody calls me Cedes" Mercedes reintroduced herself.

"How can I help you Cedes?" Dean barely took his eyes off the blonde,

"I heard there were two more bodies found and I wanted to tell you what I knew about the last two found, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson." Mercedes offered info,

Dean peeled his eyes away from the blonde to look at the beautiful curvy woman in front of him.

"You knew the recent deceased?" Dean asked? He was unaware of the two new bodies.

"Finn and Rachel were in Glee club with me. They actually used to date. I don't think things end well for them." Mercedes said.

"Baby, you were in Glee club like the Disney channel shit?" Dean tried not to laugh.

"Yes, so is that girl you are trying to pick up, her name is Sugar. Her dad is rumored to be in the Mafia I would leave her alone. He probably needs an agent in his pocket and when he figures out you are not really an agent, he will be mad." Mercedes hadn't planned on calling him out but the Glee club jab had to be addressed.

"Sweetheart, how do you figure I'm not an agent?" Dean leaned in closer to her.

Mercedes held her breath his sea blue-green eyes held her baby brown eyes.

"My Uncle Derrick is a FBI agent. I can spot a fake badge a mile away. Why are you really here?" Mercedes asked?

"I'm here to find out what's going on in town; you say Rachel and Finn was a couple? Do you know anything about the first two? Did they know your friends?" Dean asked?

"Not that I know." Mercedes replied.

Dean opened his mouth to ask a question but stopped. Dean's phone rang before he could say anything.

"Hello," Dean answered the phone.

"Dean, I need you to come back there were two more bodies found." Sam informed him.

"Well duty calls, I better go. By the way how did you know about the bodies?" He gave her a sideway look.

"Everybody knows everybody here." Mercedes explained.

"Cedes,' sorry I'm late, "Brian Miller kissed her. Brain was a sexy chocolate guy with coal black eye that dressed like Carlton Banks stunt double.

"Agent Ryan this is my boyfriend, Brian. I'm sorry agent I never caught your first name," Mercedes introduced them.

"Agent Dean Ryan. nice to meet you. Sorry, I have to go." Dean dropped a few bills on the table before leaving.

"I hope they solve the case soon." Brian shuddered at the idea of a serial killer running loose in Lima.

"Me too," Mercedes watched Dean leave the club. He was kinda of interesting. She wasn't sure what it was about him but she did want to know a little bit more about him. Not to date or be Tina's wing gal but a friend couldn't hurt right?

* * *

**Okay this is my introduction to my GleeNatural fanfiction! I used Ryan Murphy as the Winchester alias to pay tribute to both Ryan Murphy and Eric Kripke for creating some of my favorite characters. I had read Eric like to make the Winchester alias after groups, and people he admires. One of my favorite aliases was agent Tyler and Perry! I hope you enjoy the first installment of my story. Please PM me ANY ideas especially about the supernatural part! Love ya! LudaNeet**


	2. Paging Dr Hart

**PAGING DR. HART**

* * *

** Sorry it took me so long to update this story! I have been studying my favorite boys trying to figure out the best way to go about it! Once I get a few things locked in I plan to update more often! Here we go- **

* * *

**WINCHESTERS**

"Thank you for alerting us so quickly, Dr." Sam shook the hand of a young doctor with long brown dreads and cat like features.

"Dr. Joe Hart." He offered his name.

"Dr. Hart, huh? What happened to the other Dr.?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Dr. Collins usually takes personal time about this time of year. His dear sweet wife passed about three years ago from cancer. Was there some type of information that you only wanted to share with him?" Joe asked? He was used to people treating him like a 70s theme flower child hippy due to his dreads but this Dirty Harry looking agent had his nerves.

"No, Dr. Hart, what my partner and I are trying to do is keep this information low key as possible, there are a number of special circumstance, right Agent _Ryan"_ Sam emphasized his brother's alias name.

"That is right, Agent _Murphy_" Dean mocked.

"I understand. There are going to be a lot of mixed emotions of the death of this one." Dr. Hart pointed to the body of a female, "Rachel Berry is kind of a hometown hero. She was the queen of the Glee club before she started to make a name for herself in the Broadway circuit."

"I understand her gentleman friend here used to be in the Glee club as well." Dean pointed to the male body.

"Yes, they were the Bradglina of the Glee club, Finnchel. They had planned to get married right after graduation. From what I understand he loved her so much that he put her on the train to New York to attend the college of her dreams. I was a grade behind them so I don't know too much about them. I do remember watching her perform she had star -potential." Dr. Hart gushed.

"Glee club, like High School Musical?" Sam questioned?

"Actually High School Musical was about a musical play they were putting on. The other two basically didn't have a plot." Dean shrugged.

"Thannnkks" Sam droned out the words. He really was going to have to monitor what Dean was watching.

"I watched it with Ben, okay." Dean mumbled.

"Do you know if the prior couples found were in glee club?" Sam asked.

"No. Mercedes said they were not in glee club with her." Dean said.

"Mercedes is in town! Now she was a talent. Rachel got all the leads but even she knew Mercedes was a better singer. Mercedes was offered to sing backup vocals before graduating. A tragedy she had to come back to Lima after her mom got sick. The rumor is she was seconds away from getting her own record deal." Dr. Hart gushed

"You sound like a fan. Did you have a crush on her." Dean asked?

"You must not have heard her sing yet. She is an amazing singer. I had a crush on her friend, Quinn but I was in love with Mercedes voices ask her to sing for you, you'll know what I mean!" Dr. Hart smiled.

"Excuse us Dr. Hart, let me talk to my partner real quick." Sam grimaced.

"Really Dean, you got your info from a stripper named, Mercedes? What else did you learn there? Did Porsche tell you how the hearts leave the body?" Sam sarcastically asked once they were out of ear shot.

"One Mercedes is not a stripper. She was the woman we met when we talked to your little Oracle. She was very helpful. Actually too helpful! She knew about those two bodies before you called me and two really, Dr. Hart? He matt as well wrote a confession. My bet is on the good old Doc."

"He is a little different but we have no clue if it's him or what we are looking for." Sam said.

"Sammy, we are going to have to double date to learn a little bit more about Mercedes. She could be a lower level siren. I'm not going to lie her speaking voice is sweet and soft. She could have conjured up a spell or vengeful God, spirit or something to attack people who are living their dreams while she is stuck here! I would! Then there is the possibility a Nickelodeon like demon is trying to get rid of all the Glee members which would make her a victim. Then again my money is on Dr. Chuckles, either way I think she is our best lead."

"Dean, are you sure that is all this is about? " Sam studied his brother. He had seen Mercedes she was a busty one, Dean did love milk.

"What else could it possibly be about, Sammy?' Dean challenged.

"Tell me Dean, I thought you were going to attack Dr. Hart when he mentioned her name." Sam refused to back down, "and you were quick to defend her when I thought she was a stripper."

"Not everybody is a damn stripper and get your head out of the gutter, she has a man." Dean walked away.

.

"Do you have anything else interesting to tell us?" Dean headed back towards Dr. Hart.

"Actually yes, I just got information that the prior couple found was divorced. Ms. Nance actually was remarried with one small child. The rumor was she was having an affair with her ex." Dr. Hart gossiped.

"So we have High school sweethearts and a divorce couple that were secretly seeing each other." Sam wrote in his book, "Thank you Dr."

"One more thing agents I'm not sure why Dr. Collins didn't mention it but four months ago there was a similar case except the heart wasn't the only thing missing. Every major organ was gone; lungs, kidneys, and the whole kitten caboodle." Dr. Hart shrugged, He probably forgot."

"Come on we need to find out when our favorite duo got back to Lima." Dean whispered to his brother.

**Tincedes**

"Yes, we should be able to arrange that." Tina cooed over the phone. Mercedes rolled her eyes; he must have been really cute if she was putting on her sexy voice.

"Yeah that may take a little more effort on my part Agent, I'm sure I could pull that miracle off for you though." Tina shifted her eyes toward Mercedes.

"No." Mercedes mouthed to her. She had a feeling she was about to be roped into some bullshit.

"We would love to help out with the case." Tina smiled, "See you tomorrow."

"No, No and did I say No?" Mercedes said as soon as Tina hung up the phone.

"Mercedes, when two agents ask for your help then it is your Citizen Duty to help." Tina argued.

"I helped earlier tonight. I talked to the agent while he was at the bar today around five." Mercedes said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, Agent Ryan, the shorter one he's okay I guess." Mercedes said.

"Okay? See you already know him. They want to talk to us at Lima Bean because they don't want to give people the wrong impression. Agent Murphy says he understands how little towns are they don't want to drag us to the station. They need our help." Tina said.

"What happened to agent Brown and Green not being real agents?" Mercedes mocked?

"I'm not willing to make that gamble are you?" Tina asked?

"For Rachel and Finn I will, if they can find out who murdered them I will talk to them."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Rachel and Finn are dead?" Tina's face crumbled. Rachel and Finn were not her best friends but damn.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Mercedes hugged her friend.

"When, where, and how? Were they together?" Tina found it strange that Rachel was even in Lima, Ohio. Her fathers had moved to New York to be closer to their little starlet and she had no other reason to visit Lima.

"They were found together it's not clear if their body was staged to look like that. I'm not sure how we can help these fake agents. Are we sure they're not the ones who are killing people?" Mercedes thought out loud.

"Honestly that is a great question. They have seemed to come out of nowhere." Tina sucked on her bottom lip.

...

Dean watched them come in the coffee shop with a grin. She looked totally oblivious to how sexy she looked in pink shirt with a heart outlining her chest that was extra long in the back giving her the illusion of having a tail that hugged her nice round ass.

"_Stop staring Dean." _Dean mentally told himself. He had the urge to jump up and pull her chair out for her. She had to be some supernatural creature that had him under her spell.

"Hello Agent Murphy and Ryan." Mercedes greeted them.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Jones and ," Sam pointed to the table. He had to admit Mercedes did have a pleasant voice but a Siren? Dean was tripping.

"We want to do anything we can do to help." Tina sat in the chair next to the tall, dark and handsome agent.

"Thank you, how long have you two lived in Lima?" Dean questioned.

"All my life I went away for college and returned not too long ago actually I have only been in town for almost five months." Mercedes replied.

"I have lived here all my life as well. I went to a performing college. I moved back here almost two year ago after the death of my fiancé. I needed my family. I plan to move in less than six months." Tina whispered. Mercedes patted her on the back the death of Mike had been very rough on her after that Tina had changed when it came to romance.

"Sorry for your lost." Sam turned to Dean mentally saying, _"There are a lot of tragedies in this small town."_ The look was lost on Dean he was concentrating on Mercedes; Sam quickly texted his thoughts to Dean.

_**Agreed- **_Dean texted back.

Sam pulled out his tiny notepad jotting down more notes and theories. The town seemed to lure people back he wasn't sure if the town was punishing the escapees or what. Then there was the fact that it seemed like both couples were not together but wish to be. The murders did seem to align up with Mercedes return to Lima. They could have one thing going on or two. Mercedes could be the cause or it could it have arrived with her. Sam's mind started to sprint trying to think of past demons or supernatural creatures it could fit.

"Agent Murphy, is everything okay?" Tina asked. Sam smiled at her; she really was pretty now that she wasn't on full force flirting mode.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure something's out." He replied.

"Rachel and Finn were good friends of ours if there is anything we can do to help don't hesitate to ask. Rachel was very goal oriented that sometimes came off selfish and she was obsessively in love with Finn. Quinn was his first girl first. I don't think she would hurt either one of them that was so high school. She doesn't live in Lima anymore but I do know for a fact she is here visiting her mother." Tina rambled. Mercedes made a face.

"Quinn would never hurt either one of them."

"I agree not on purpose." Tina said, "Now you should talk to Jesse St. James, he was in love with Rachel and he is very creepy he's a teacher at McKinley High. His Broadway career went bust before it got started."

"Mercedes, I have been looking all over for you." Brian said heading towards the table.

Mercedes looked at her phone, "Funny, my phone didn't ring, text or even vibrate. How well did you look?"

Dean snickered; Brian looked over him sizing up if it was worth checking him.

"I stopped by your house, Nice to see you again Agent. "Brian hissed.

"We are helping these _Fine agents_." Tina smiled.

"I'm not sure how much help we really have been. " Mercedes admitted.

"I have only one more request. I have heard praises for your voice. Would you give me the honors of hearing it?" Dean asked? Mercedes blushed.

"I'm sorry I'm not sure who told you that." She shot a look at Tina, "But I no longer sing."

"Actually you were the one who told me you were in Glee club and an anonymous source was a fan not Tina." Dean grinned.

"How does this help your investigation?" Brian demanded.

Sam watched his brother bewildered what the hell was he up to? He understood wanting to rule her out a siren but he seemed to be baiting this man who had to be her boyfriend.

"Tina, Mercedes you two have been very helpful today and gave us a lot of leads to follow up on we appreciate it. Thank you." Sam decided to wrap this up now.

"If we have any more contacts may we contact you?" Dean handed Mercedes a card, "And if you have think of anything please contact us."

Sam held in his sigh they rarely gave out the cards to their direct line unless it was necessary. Demon or human Mercedes was going to be trouble.

"Thank you." Mercedes put her head down trying to hide her blazing cheekbones.

She couldn't deny that he was easy on the eyes as her grandma used to say.

Tina grinned like a Cheshire cat she hoped that this meant Brian was on his way being dismissed.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked when they got to the hotel.

"Nothing. We need to know if she's the siren beside her dudes a douche." Dean shrugged it off.

"Whatever Dean." Sam warned.

* * *

I am having a hard time tieing dowwn my villlian if anybody has any ideas what we should make this creature please PM me. I plan to have the villian collide

with my boys next chapter. I love Dean's catch phrases if there is a phrase from either brother or Tina and Mercedes included PM me I will try to work it in!

Love ya, LudaNeet


	3. Where The Heart Resides

**WHERE THE HEART RESIDES**

**Okay just when I think that the Winchester can't get any SEXXIER they prove me wrong! Always loved the Winchester but now I love the actors playing them. I have been doing my research by watching clips from the comic con! I have never ever thought of visiting one but I might have to check one with Jared and Jensen out! Looks like fun! I love Jensen's (Dean) take on "Borrowing" clothes from some guy who wears the exact same size as him and Jared's (Sam) sarcastically teasing him that he only brings the clothes back to be washed! Loving the brotherly banter!**

**I know this story is the one that gets updated the least of my stories but I am going to finish this story and if I do get stuck I will beg someone to help me finish this story cuz' a Deancedes story has to exist Love ya, LudaNeet- **

* * *

"Why are you calling me?" Mercedes skipped the greeting when she saw who was on her cellphone.

"Now is that the way to talk to a pillar of the community of Lima?" The Sheriff of Lima asked?

"It is if he is calling me to sing Usher's "_You Make Me Wanna_" Mercedes shock her head walking towards the parking lot of Breadsticks. Brain had begged her to meet him there and at the last minute he claimed he had to cancel due to a family emergency. Mercedes wasn't mad at him. She was just frustrated with a lot of things going on in her life; she really wasn't in the mood to deal with the Sherriff.

"Well, it is true. Mercedes, for real without you I don't think I would still be married." Sherriff admitted.

"Aww how sweet! I have another piece of advice for you. You probably should be calling your wife instead of me." Mercedes shifted her purse on her shoulders.

"I'm about to. I really want to thank you for being a good friend."

"I'm glad I can be of assistance but I may have to retire my marriage counselor hat." Mercedes giggled at the Sherriff.

"Mercedes, do you ever think of what would have happened if we had worked out instead of breaking up?" Sherriff asked?

"Okay spill it, what's going on?" The only time he asked her these ridiculous questions was when he was feeling insecure about his marriage.

"Nothing, this case is messing with my head and those damn FBI agents being here are not making it any better. My wife invited them for dinner tomorrow."

"Which one does she like?" Mercedes detected the jealousy in his tone.

"How do you figure she likes one of the agents?" Sherriff pouted.

"If I had to guess knowing your wife then I will have to say the taller one agent Murphy. Don't worry about it. Tina has dips on him. Dips are law." Mercedes teased.

"Umm, what are you two eighth grade girls? Did you pass him a note? Do you like Tina or do you like- like Tina with check boxes included." Sherriff laughed at his old classmate.

"You know us SO well. No for real, no matter how much your wife looks at other guys they do not hold a candle to you for her. She loves you Sherriff Knucklehead! As for you and me; that would have never worked out. I was young." Mercedes started to say something else when two figures caught her attention at the end of the parking lot. The one figure appeared to be agent Ryan. She could tell from the bulkiness of his leather jacket and the outline of his extra bow legged structure. The other figure was a tidbit shorter; wearing what appeared to be an extra thin hoodie and jogging pants. What the figure was doing was a little bit confusing. Mercedes eyes told her he had his hand buried in the agents chest; Mercedes mind rationalized his hand had to be resting on his shoulder.

"Can I call you back? " Mercedes hung up before she got an answer. She walked toward the two figures with caution. Her eyes widened in horror, The scene looked like something out of a horror movie. The weird figure had a soft glow about him as he was what looked like could only be him trying to free his hand from the agents chest.

Mercedes mind catching up with her eyes let out an high pitch yell almost cracking the windows of the cars in the parking lot.

The figure turned towards her. Mercedes again could not compute what exactly what was wrong with it but there was something wrong with this guy or girl. It must have been sizing up the situation because it seemed to be staring at her through It's empty eye sockets. It had no mouth or nose. Her mind rationalized whoever it was had to be wearing a mask and the mind itself be tired.

It mumbled something before releasing it's self from Dean's chest and disappearing.

Mercedes sprang to Dean's side realizing that It's arm was the only thing holding him up.

"Please be okay, please be okay" She pleaded with him.

Dean stumbled into her arms looking like he was drunk. She wasn't sure if he was drunk or woozy from the event.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?" He asked?

"Don't worry about that we need to get you to a hospital now."

"I don't wanna, I will be okay call Sammy. He will know what to do. Sammy, I don't know what to do about him. He needs me what the hell am I talking about? I need Sammy more than he needs me. I have died a thousand times. One day I might actually stay dead. Promise me you will take care of him. He's the only thing in the world I have left to love." Dean babbled.

Mercedes bite her lip; Tina was going to be very disappointed to learn that she managed to have a repeat of the "Blaine Crush" scandal; on the other hand the Sherriff will be happy to know he really had nothing to worry about with his wife.

"Focus Jones." She commanded herself before a feeling of disappointment got to rear its head.

"Dean, I have to take you to the hospital. I don't have time to look for your phone or Sammy." Mercedes scolded him.

"No hospitals damn it." Dean said with as much as force.

"Hard headed, how am I going to help take care of your precious Sammy if you won't allow me to take care of you?" Mercedes tried hard to fight the urge to smack him.

Dean raised his hanging head up a tidbit with a smirk, "Mercedes what are you? Are you a siren or an angel?" Dean collapsed into the seat of Mercedes car that she had managed to drag him into.

**Winchester**

Sam woke up to the feeling that something was missing.

"Dean, what time did you get up?" Sam asked an empty twin bed.

Sam sat up debating if he should worry or not. Sam had received a text from Dean last night not to wait up because he was talking to a Quinn Fabray. Then a minute later his text seemed to hint to the fact that he was going to place the imaginary legendary college sock on his phone. That was the thing with Dean you could never tell if he was in trouble or just being unknowably inconsiderate. Dean barely did spend the night at his conquests, which was the best part of pretending to be an agent, being able to leave without looking like a real dick.

Sam picked up his phone scrolling through the contacts and Dean's texts to see if Quinn's number could be found. Sam sighed looking at Tina's contact number. He really didn't want to have to depend on Tina too many times; he didn't want to give her the wrong idea or himself for that matter. Tina was the type he could easily fall for. That was the thing about traveling the world being able to snap shot a person's personality through all the first impressions bullshit.

"May I speak to ?" Sam asked when he heard a voice croak a hello.

"This is she. May I ask whose calling?" Tina tried clearing her throat; she glanced at her cable box for the time, 7:45. Couldn't be a bill collector it wasn't 8:00 am yet.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up but this is agent Murphy. I was calling to ask for Ms. Fabray's number." Sam spoke in his most professional voice.

"Agent Murphy, is everything okay?" Tina asked?

"Nothing to worry about Ms. Tina, I am doing a follow up on the case." Sam assured her.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to locate Quinn's number. May I call you back when I retrieve it?" Tina asked?

"That would be greatly appreciated." Sam said. He really hoped Dean got caught up in a one night stand and somehow didn't get his own heart ripped out.

…..

Dean woke up to the smell of real bacon and eggs not that continental breakfast that the upgraded hotels he sometimes stayed at. Dean's mind fought to figure out what hotel or motel they were at, had to be one that Sam picked out.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled looking around. In a picture frame staring at him from the wall was a bear of a father arms draped around a smiling girl with two puffy ponytails in her head. His eyes adjust to his surroundings. He was in someone's place. A purple piano sat in the corner with a stuffed black dog sitting on the bench. On the wall told the story of a young girl growing up to become the beautiful Mercedes Jones. A magazine cover was framed with the cover quoting "The Next Big Thing?" Mercedes face smiling with pride under the words. Dean sat up he was at Mercedes place. How did he get there?

"How are you feeling?" Mercedes entered with a tray of food.

"Why am I here?" Dean asked? Sam probably would be looking for him in a minute.

"Good afternoon, Dean." Mercedes ignored his tone of irritation.

"I found you in the parking lot of Breadsticks. I never saw anything like it. You were getting attack from a figure without a face. You wanted me to take you to Sam then you told me to ask for a Cassius? You actually didn't make any sense the whole ride here. Talking about demons, angels, and my personal favorite how many times you died. I don't know what's up with you. You did confirm you weren't an agent but something called a hunter. I almost called the police on you but then you fell asleep. I decided to give you a chance to explain yourself." Mercedes said.

"I don't remember saying all that." Dean closed his eyes. Bobby would have laughed at him for stepping into another mess. He could practically hear Bobby saying, "_Boy you are worse than Daphne on Scooby Doo! Half the time you step into the mess you are supposed to be cleaning up."_ Damn, he missed Bobby.

"You did, we didn't know Sam was your partner. I am sorry if Tina overstepped a boundary in your relationship." Mercedes apologized on Tina's behalf.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about? "Dean slit his green eyes.

"You outed yourself saying Sam was the love of your life." Mercedes said with a hint of disappointment.

Dean slowly connected the dots, "Shit you think Sammy's my lover? I told Sammy to cut his hair then we won't have this problem."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of you know? One of my best friends is gay, he is wonderful! He is celebrating his third anniversary with his husband next week." Mercedes kept on.

Dean leaned forward placing his pink moist lips on Mercedes thick tulip lips. He placed his hands behind her neck bringing her closer. Mercedes had a second of resistance before she allowed herself to fall into the kiss.

"That proves nothing." Mercedes pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh, I wasn't defending my sexuality. I just needed proof on how soft your lips were." Dean smiled.

* * *

**I love Cas but I'm not sure if we should throw him into the mix. I will decide that later. Again if there is a quote I should add for any of our characters please inbox me. Next chapter we will allow Dean to explain something's. Please PM me on some stories from Supernatural you think we should include that he tells Mercedes his point of view. My favorite episode is "The Dark Half of the Moon" loves how he tells his POV through body language but I still would love to hear in words how he felt. **


	4. The Winchester Truth

**THE WINCHESTER TRUTH**

_**I am so sorry I have not had a chance to update this story! I have been going for my Aunt of the year badge by watching my nieces. I have not had a chance to get to the library since trusty old Blue, the laptop is being stubborn. I barely get to review the stories I'm reading on the site. I have so much to catch up with.**_

_**Anybody see the Supernatural season 8 finale? I Loved, Loved it! If anyone wants to PM me about the finale and what they think will happen on season 9 feel free to PM me! Again I am going to finish this story. I have to love the Winchesters and Mercedes! **_

_**I heard that Jensen and his wife welcomed a baby girl name Justice Jay nicknamed J.J., I wish them the best!**_

_**Love, LudaNeet**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Supernatural. But how I wish I worked for Supernatural great job looking at those two all day!**_

* * *

**WINCHESTER**

Sam crushed down on his phone. He had left Garth the tenth voice message in the last hour and half. These were the days he missed Bobby the most. Bobby had helped all the hunters but Dean and Sam were more than hunters to Bobby, they were family. This was the time being the favorites worked to their advantage. Garth treated hunting like a business, a business that didn't pay but a business. That worked sometimes, it would work today if Garth bothered to answer the phone. Garth had placed GPS system on all the hunters' phone.

"Dean when I find you if you are not already dead, I'm going to ring your damn neck." Sam said to the shabby motel wall.

….

"Eat," Mercedes commanded Dean.

"I should get going. Sam will rip out my heart if I don't contact him soon." Dean said.

"And Sam's not your boyfriend, huh? I really think you should eat. I will make a deal with you. If I let you use my phone to call Sam will you eat?" Mercedes bargained with him.

"Deal, I have a question for you? Why didn't you call the police when I was spilling state secrets or why didn't you run when you saw a faceless man?" Dean wasn't sure what was going on most people did not react the way she did in that situation.

"He had a mask on made him look faceless I know." Mercedes reasoned, "The reason I didn't call the police on you? Honestly, I don't know why! One of my good friends is the Sheriff. I could have had you arrested last night but I my intuition told me not to."

"That's how you knew about the couple of bodies Sheriff is your friend."

"He was in Glee club with me." Mercedes admitted.

"Of course, who in this town was not in Glee club?" Dean asked?

"Here, sorry I didn't find your phone on you." Mercedes handed him her phone.

"Thanks," Dean dialed Sam's number.

"Hello," Sam answered the phone irritated.

"Sammy, it's me. I got attacked last night but I'm okay. Mercedes found me she scared them away somehow." Dean watched Mercedes go into the kitchen to reheat up his breakfast, "I think we might have two things in town. Or a pair?"

"You think that Mercedes is a creature?" Sam asked?

"She saved my life. I don't think she will harm me but she said I was out of it and I was spilling secrets that would make a normal person run instead she fixed me breakfast. I need you to find all you can about Mercedes while I try talking to her. She might give me a clue of whom or what the hell she is. I still say Siren." Dean could hear Mercedes whistling along to a song.

"Dean, man be careful. If she is not human then you could be in danger." Sam warned.

"I will, If I don't call you in two hours come looking for me" Dean instructed.

"Alright man." Sam hung up with his brother.

"Did you check in with your Sammy?" Mercedes hoped that she hadn't let her disappointment show.

"Sam is not my boyfriend. If he was I wouldn't deny it there are too many things in this world to be worried about than trying to play down low. Beside I heard that Sam was good looking." Dean said with pride as if he had contributed to his looks himself. Dean resembled his mother while Sam was more of his father twin except for that tall height. Where Sam inherited his height was still a mystery.

"Here eat." Mercedes handed him the tray of food that was filed with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

"Thank you." Dean munched on the food; it tasted way better than the continental breakfast.

"Dean, what did you mean when you said that Sam was the only one left for you to love?" Mercedes asked?

Dean looked at his toast waiting for it to answer the question for him. He wanted to give her some made excuse like he had given people time after time. Most people couldn't handle the truth of what he actually did for a living. He couldn't and didn't want to tell Mercedes a lie; he wanted to tell her everything. He opted for the water down version of the truth.

"My mom pasted when I was five. My dad passed about a decade ago and recently I lost an Uncle and a daughter." Dean said.

"You lost a daughter?" Mercedes tried to picture what a little Dean looked like.

"My daughter Emma passed when she was only a few days old." Dean tried to block Emma out of his mind. The way she looked at him with his very own eyes, the way the cold steel felt heavy in his hand for the first time in years. He had tried bargaining with his three day old daughter that blossomed into a sixteen year old Amazon on the intent to kill her father to rethink the whole thing. Dean did not have a plan B but he couldn't kill his own child that displayed so many of his own mannerisms.

"That is sad. I'm sorry to hear that." Mercedes wanted to pull him into a hug to carry a little bit of his pain.

"It's weird that that you never realize how much you love a person that didn't even exist the day before. Emma was a part of me, when she passed I felt like I had betrayed her in a way." Dean had not shared that thought to anybody before. Dean couldn't get the image of Emma's stunned and betrayed expression when she figured out that it was her Uncle Sam who was the triggerman that shot her right in the forehead. The unfazed expression Sam wore killing Emma as if killing her was an ordinary action. That was what hurt the most. Dean knew he would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. Sam had not seen his contribution to Emma, they shared the same nose.

"Was that your only child?" Mercedes asked?

"I had a stepson sort of. Ben was great. At first I thought he was mine. He resembled, acted, and thought a lot like me. His mother and I had dated prior before his birth. When I bumped into her again there was Ben. She told me he was not mine. I loved him like he was mine own. Things did not work out between his mom and me. I had retired before I got serious with her but I had one of those cold cases that called me back to the life. Lisa thought she could handle me returning to work. She couldn't, she was not prepared. She told me it was worse than dating a cop scared that at any moment my partner would be calling to tell her I was dead. We tried, we really did. I couldn't continue the relationship when my job put Lisa and Ben in a deathly situation. A suspect kidnapped them; I cannot have another serious relationship again until I'm completely out of this business. I cannot handle that." Dean left out the part that he had him erased from their memory to make sure they would never be in harms way again.

"I'm sorry." This time Mercedes did hug him.

"I'm not telling you my sad sob story to gain your trust or anything else. You asked I'm trying to be as honest with you as I can. Sam is more than my partner, Sam is my family, and he's my brother." Dean allowed Mercedes to take out of the comment whatever the hell she wanted.

"You have given up a lot for your job why do you stay?"

"Not too many people are dumb enough to risk their lives for this job."

"I will smack you upside the head if you say that shit again. My Uncle is a FBI profiler. He is brave but one thing he is not is dumb. I understand why you said you were a hunter. I bet it feels like that when you are looking for a suspect. I know it must feel like nobody appreciates what you do. I want you to remember I do. "Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, thank you for that. Thanks for breakfast. I don't get too many home cooked meals on the road."

"Sam and you should stop by for dinner tomorrow. I will fix you something to eat to show you two that your hard work is not going to waste." Mercedes suggested.

"Will your boyfriend be okay with that?" Dean reminded her she was in a relationship.

"As long as your boyfriend is okay with it." Mercedes couldn't help teasing him.

"What's your story?" Dean pointed to the framed magazine.

"Not much to tell I have wanted to be a singer before I could actually talk. I gave it a try, my mom got sick I came back to help her." Mercedes refused to look at the magazine with Dean there.

"May I hear you sing?" Dean asked?

"Dean, I have not sung since I got back to Lima"

"Why not? I don't want to be a professional singer and I cannot picture not singing at all. Okay if you choose not to sing. I guess I will have to give it my best shot." Dean cleared his throat.

"That is not going to make me sing." Mercedes said.

"Knock knock on heaven's door." Dean purposely sang terribly off key.

"You win, you win." Mercedes surrendered. She wondered what in the hell was it about this guy that made her put all her guards down.

"My own private concert." Dean smiled.

"One song and one song only." Mercedes said.

**Winchester**

Sam rubbed the crease of his forehead he couldn't find out useful information about Mercedes. She used to sing in the Glee club which they already knew. She was in the church choir. She was discovered by a Youtube video that her then boyfriend had posted. Everything that Mercedes had told them about her had checked out. There was even an article about her returning to Lima, Ohio to help take care of her sick mother. He hoped that Dean had gathered more information than he did. The truth was she might be human. Sam's phone rang.

"Hello," Sam picked up.

"Agent Murphy, this is Tina Cohen- Chang I was calling back to make sure you were able to locate Ms. Fabray."Tina said sweetly.

"Yes, I was thank you so much." Sam said.

"I'm glad I can help. If there is anything I could help with don't feel shy to ask" Tina cooed.

"As a matter of fact I do need your help with something. Mercedes and you have been a wonderful help, we wanted to give you a small token of our gratitude. I already got the perfect gift for you. Mercedes is a little more difficult, mind if I ask you a couple questions" Sam tried to trend lightly.

"We could get a cup of coffee while we brainstorm the perfect gift for Mercedes. I can't wait to see what you got me." Tina bite her tongue from saying the perfect gift would be you.

"I can meet you in ten minutes." Sam suggested.

"It's a date, bye." Tina hung up before Sam could protest.

….

"Encore, encore." Dean clapped. Mercedes bowed after performing her sixth song for Dean.

"No more." Mercedes told him. She watched him lean forward on the couch his string necklace with the funny looking face charm followed. Mercedes was not sure if the charm was leading him or him leading the charm.

"Nice charm." Mercedes commented. She had a feeling there was an interesting story behind it.

Dean touched the amulet, "My brother gave it to me when I was a kid. I thought I misplaced it a few backs. Luckily my brother found it, he gave it back to me last year. It's a symbol to remind me the importance of family. My family is the most important thing to me and family protects you." Dean thought about how he had thrown away the amulet that Sam had given him as a kid. He had nicknamed it his Samulet. The amulet was supposed to be a Christmas gift for their father. Sam had opted to give it to him. The amulet never left his chest until Cas borrowed it to find God. Dean had lost confidence in God and Sam all in one day. Dean had slowly gained trust in both.

"What about that strange tattoo on your chest?" Mercedes had spotted the tattoo when she was tending to the bruises on his chest.

"Folklore that it stops demon and ghost from possing me," Dean said,

"Agent Dean Ryan you are an interesting man." Mercedes shook her head.

"Ms. Mercedes, you have the voice of a siren." Dean watched for any change of facial experission. Mercedes didn't even flinch.

"Thank you I think." Mercedes tried to processes this strange compliment.

The doorbell rang interrupting their private chat.

"Mercedes, I came to pick up my partner. Tina brought me to pick him up. I hope he was not too much trouble." Sam said when Mercedes opened the door.

"Dean was great. I was telling Agent Ryan you two should come over for a home cook meal before you leave town," Mercedes offered.

"We will have to look at our schedule." Sam said,

"Dean, your partner is here to get you," Mercedes told him.

Dean slowly walked to the door, "Thanks for everything." Dean kissed her lightly on the cheek.

**Winchester**

"Sam, she cannot be completely human, She has one of the best singing voices I have ever heard that and I felt compelled to tell her the truth about everything, I told her the truth but I omitted some of the main parts like about demons. We need to look up a low level truth siren maybe," Dean said.

"Dean did it ever occur to you she might be a great singer and the reason you wanted to tell her the truth is because she's nice. That and since Bobby is no longer around the only ear you have is mine, can't quite complain about me to me. I think you might want another friend beside your brother and the angel. There is nothing wrong with that. I talked to Tina about Mercedes she checks out; you like her Dean! Ask her out." Sam laid down on his assigned bed.

"I have no problems asking girls out."

"Only the girls you like for more than a one night stand. Mercedes is that girl if she's a creature then you won't have to deal with your feelings for her." Sam said.

Dean made a funny face he grabbed his beer, "Yea that's not it. She's a siren."

* * *

_**Again so sorry for the long delay. I hope to be finished with this story by the end of July. In next chapter we will throw a couple of old friends in the mix. I have quite few pages written the hard part is putting them into a concrete chapter that actually makes sense. Love ya, LudaNeet.**_


	5. HEARTBEAT

**HEARTBEAT**

_**Wow chapter 5 already? I'm glad I had a chance to update today! I have really missed you guys! Now it's time for me to focus on my creature again please PM any ideas about this creature. Well here we go! Love, LudaNeet**_

* * *

"Yes, Honey I understand. " Sheriff said on autopilot. He was busy looking over some notes to pay attention to his wife.

"I'm not playing with you. We are having dinner at Mercedes. I'm bringing a dish. Please wear a clean shirt. Your uniform is not an dinner outfit. If you embarrass me tonight I will shoot you." His wife threatened.

Sheriff snapped to attention he must have tuned out something important. His wife was never this picky about dinner at Mercedes.

Sheriff was about to ask some very cautious questions to figure out what he missed when he saw from his office that Matthew Rutherford came in hysterical. He could hear Matt's voice was a very high pitched like he had drank a cup of helium he was waving his hands in front of Officer Puckerman's face. He could tell that Officer Puckerman was trying his best to calm down Matt but it was hopeless.

"Sweetie, I have to go. Something is wrong I better check it out. "Sherriff interrupted his wife's chatter.

"Damn it, if you are late for this dinner I will… don't worry because you will see. I already have your mom watching the kids. I promised Mercedes those Agents will be there."

"Agent Ryan and Murphy will be there yea?" Sherriff tried to hide the questioning out of his voice.

"Yes, that's why you have to be on your best behavior."

"Everything will be great. I will be there early. Let me see what is going on." Great he was going to be having dinner with his wife, her crush and Tina's dips, Mercedes, Tina, and the other guy. This should be the most intense dinner party he had ever been to.

"You better let brother officer take care of whatever is going on there. Bye." His wife threatened him one last time.

"Hey Matt, can I help you?" Sherriff asked?

Matthew seemed to look right through him like he was somewhere else.

"It is the most horrible thing I ever saw. He had no face. I swear he didn't have a face and both their hearts are missing. Damn it there is a hole where there should be a heart. Stop it! Stop it!" Matthew screamed as the picture of the two dismembered bodies played in his head.

"I think we should call those Agents, sounds like it could be part of the case they are working on." Jake suggested.

"It could be a copycat? We can't bother them with all our cases." Sheriff said. It was bad enough he had to have dinner with them. Sherriff knew he was one of the top dogs in Lima,Ohio but what kind of hero would he be if was able to crack a federal case. Those FBI agents might be so impressed that they might offer him a job to become one of them. Agent Noah Puckerman had a great ring to it, maybe he could get Jake in too, they could be brothers and partners nobody better to have your back then your own flesh and blood.

"I will finish taking Matt's statement if I can and I will go with you to check it out. I really do think we should call those agents what if this perp is escalating." Jake tried to whisper out of Matt's earshot.

"This is not the first time?" Matt wailed.

"Come on Matt, let's get you some water and find out where you found these bodies. Did you recognize either one of them?" Sheriff asked?

"He had no face." Matt screamed!

"Let's go." Jake calmly lead Matt to a private room.

**WINCHESTER**

Sam braided his hands behind his long chestnut brown hair. He studied the board of victims up with frustration. Four people, two females, two males, and all had gone to McKinley high. That couldn't be it because it attacked Dean, unless it attacked Dean because they were getting too close to cracking the case. This wouldn't be the first time a goal oriented creature went after them for getting to close.

"Sammy, any luck." Dean busted into the motel room hands full of different types of drinks.

"Dean, what do you have?" Sam asked?

"Mercedes said that all we have to bring is the drinks. I wasn't sure if she meant wine, juice, pop or beer." Dean demonstrated each beverage as he said their name.

"What do you consider a drink?" Sam asked?

"A faithful twelve pack." Dean looked at the board with his brother, "Any luck with this?"

"Not a clue."

"You might be too close to an answer to see it." Dean read the notes. Ms. Sharon Nance and her ex-husband Frank Jameson were described as the perfect couple until the divorce by everybody except Sharon's best friend who claimed that Frank's sick great Aunt promised to leave him 5 million in her will if he was no longer with Sharon. Sharon was devastated that James chose the money over her but the Aunt's life span was supposed to be less than a year. The mean old bat was still alive. The best friend also believed the child belonged to James, he didn't know it.

Finn and Rachel lived completely different lives after high school. That did not stop everybody from gossiping that they were secretly dating. Rachel not marrying anybody due to her career was no shocker but Finn not marrying was weird he was described as a relationship type of guy. He did date just never seriously. Mercedes name had come up once or twice during interviews. They all seemed to remember a time Mercedes and Rachel were up for the same part in a play. There was some big sing off. The judges decided to cast both of them. Mercedes declined. That wouldn't explain killing Finn or the first couple.

Then there was the wild card of the guy, Chandler K., who was missing everything except his skin. Chandler really was left as a meat suit. Taking him out of the lineup there was a pattern.

"Sammy, do we know if Dr. Collins ever came back to work?" Dean asked?

"I'm not sure I will call tomorrow." Sam said.

"Ok, the heart is the main puzzle piece. Each person sacrificed love for something else. James gave up his love for money; Sharon gave up her true love to marry someone else. Rachel chose Broadway over Finn. Finn chose Rachel's happiness over love." Dean pointed out.

"What about the organ guy or what about you?" Sam asked?

"I'm not sure about him. That might be unrelated or the prime target then it got away from the person who brought it here. And really me? When have I ever put love first? I have sacrificed my relationship with Cassie and Lisa. I had Lisa's memory scrubbed for her safety but I gave up on our relationship pretty much the second you came back in town all soulless." Dean pointed out.

Sam winced the Soulless Sam months was still a sore spot for the brothers. An angel had brought Sam back from a cage where he was trapped with Michael- the archangel and Lucifer. Sam came back a better, stronger hunter minus the soul. Dean could barely work with him scared of what he would do in the name of a hunt. Sam had actually allowed a vampire turn Dean to get the secrets of the Vampires. That was when Dean first noticed something was wrong, he had come very close to killing Sam thinking he was an imposter. Dean made a deal with Death himself to return Sam's soul. Sam's soul returning didn't go without a hitch either, all that he had endured in the cage a wall had to be put up to block memories. When the walls came down it was a miracle Sam was still alive.

"Wait, I should get Bobby's journal I remember skimming through that one of his and Rufus earlier case involved the matters of the heart." Sam ran to his suitcase to pull out Bobby's worn out journal.

"Okay." Dean said. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Dean pulled it out to see who would call at this time.

"Agent, this is Sherriff Puckerman, I need you to come to the address I'm going to text you. We found two new bodies and it is very bad. I have never seen a body like this. I think whoever is killing people has escalated to the tenth power." Sheriff said.

"We will be right there." Dean mouthed more bodies to Sam who gave him a questioning look.

…..

"Son of a Bitch," Dean covered his nose to block out the stench of the two gruesome dead bodies located near the river.

"A local man found him when he came out here to go fishing." Jake explained to the agents.

"Looks like a animal fed off of him. What if our suspect is a cannibal? "Sheriff asked?

""Umm, with all due respect Sheriff Puckerman may I ask if these two gentlemen have ever been in a relationship? "Sam asked?

"No. this faceless guy is Gary North the only reason I know is because he was on the football team with me a grade ahead. I remember the tattoo." Sheriff pointed to a tattoo of a blazing football flying across a field goal located on the fore arm of the body, "Benjamin Worthigton was not even his friend let alone his lover." Sherriff pointed to the other body. This body was not as damaged as Gary; his face was still in tacked.

"Why do you think this body was practically torn apart and this body was basically scratched up?" Sam asked?

"This monster had more rage against Gary. Was Gary like most jocks a dick?" Dean asked?

"Watch it Agents we were both Jocks." Sheriff air-quoted Jocks

"We are trying to get to the bottom of this and to find out the motives helps." Sam said.

"Agent Murphy, can I talk to you for a second." Dean pulled his brother to the side.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need to check on Lisa, I mean I know she has no memory of me but what if this son a Bitch creature don't care: might punish her for being with me. I'm going to call Cas to check on her." Dean said.

"Are you sure Cas will come down ever since you know the whole raining angel thing they have been trying to restore heaven." Sam said, "I could call Lisa."

"No, I don't want anything or anybody triggering her memory of me then it will get her. Cas can peek in and then be gone." Dean reasoned.

"Okay Dean, don't be disappointed if he can't." Sam walked away to allow Dean to call their angel friend Castiel.

"Do you two have any leads we have to find this suspect like yesterday?" Jake thought of his five month pregnant wife Marley Rose.

"We think we have a couple of leads. Dean is going to call the main office how about we go back to the office and compare notes." Sam said. Cas was not known for being discreet sometimes and him popping out of thin air would freak out the polices.

"Castiel, I normally wouldn't call you but dude I need your help." Dean closed his eyes silently pleading for help.

"Dean, I really shouldn't be here." Castiel appeared out of nowhere.

"I know! I can't explain it all dude I need to know that Lisa and Ben are alright. I think something might attack them." Dean said.

Cas disappeared as quick as he appeared.

"Damn all you had to say was you didn't want to help, Assbutt." Dean used Cas's own made up word on him.

"Lisa and Ben are fine. Lisa is married and pregnant with a baby girl." Cas reported back.

"Thanks." Dean swallowed the news of Lisa's updated status.

"I have to go. Remodeling Heaven is a full time job." Cas said, "Bye."

"Bye, don't be a stranger." Dean understood. Almost two years ago Materon tricked Cas into helping him to cast out all the angels in heaven. It was not until recently they found a way back in but there was too much to do to especially Castiel who held the blame over his head.

…..

"Stop picking with your tie." The Sheriff's wife, Lauren, smacked his hand.

"I'm picking the music." Tina informed Mercedes. Sam shock his head at the small bossy woman.

Dean eyed the married couple. He wondered if Sherriff needed them to rescue him from his wife, they were an interesting mismatched couple. Dean couldn't think of a proper way to ask over the salad if Lauren had made a deal with a cross road demon for the Sherriff's heart.

Mercedes had invited Tina along to see how Sam would act around her. She had heard Dean when he said that they were like brothers but Sam had come to her door to pick up Dean he acted like he was picking up a rowdy ten year; when Dean joined him there seemed to be a quiet shift in authority. Sort of like how she acted around her own big brother. Mercedes studied their faces closer similar nose, she had original thought Sam's eyes were brown the more she looked the more she noticed they were green like Dean.

"Mercedes have you talked to Brian" Sherriff interrupted her thoughts.

"I tried calling him to invite him but he never called me back." Mercedes said.

"That's because we found his cousins Gary's body along with Benjamin Worthigton's. Brian is probably with his Aunt." Sherriff informed her.

Mercedes spooked look did not go unnoticed by Dean.

"Puck, you promised no talk about the office." Lauren snapped.

"I thought we were only having dinner with Mercedes and you." Sam practically whispered. Tina sat on her hands to distracting them from wanting to go through Sam's long hair.

"Mercedes accidently invited them. She wanted to borrow something from Lauren and Lauren thought it was an invitation. Mercedes does not always know the meaning of No." Tina explained. She selected a song on the iPod. Mercedes voice carried through the speakers.

"That's Mercedes?" Sam asked?

"Turn it off now, Tina." Mercedes yelled!

"I'm sorry; Cedes' it's my favorite song of yours." Tina defended the song.

"I need some air." Mercedes excused herself.

"I better go talk to her." Tina said.

"No, you stay right here, I will go." Dean volunteered.

"Dean, I'm okay. You probably think I am some kind of psychotic chick." Mercedes sat on her apartment's balcony.

"Sweetheart, if you met some of the characters I have encountered you will know that I consider you very normal. Now what I do find strange is Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman would love to hear the story how those crazy kids fell in love." Dean joked.

"Lauren comes off a little rough but she really is great. She knows what she wants beside Puck needs someone who challenges him." Mercedes said.

"Why don't you like being reminded you are a singer? Do you think if you ignore it that will stop making you a singer?" Dean thought about the year he spent not hunting it hadn't made him less of a hunter just because he had stopped.

"I almost didn't come back to Lima to help with my mom because I was scared that I would lose the opportunity of the lifetime. Chasing my dream made me selfish. I might not have been as bad as Rachel Berry but when I got to California I came pretty damn close." Mercedes admitted, "I hated what I was becoming."

"Mercedes as beautiful as your voice is you have every right to be a Diva. I have the feeling that it wouldn't have lasted long you would have come to your sense." Dean smiled.

"I have to tell you something but please don't tell anybody." Mercedes said.

"I swear." Dean said.

"Pinky swear." Mercedes said.

"Pinky swear." Dean hooked his pinky through Mercedes's feeling like a preteen girl.

"Gary and Ben were secretly seeing each other. Gary stayed with Brian for a very short time. I had a key, one day I stopped by while both guys were supposed to be at work I had wanted to surprise Bry. I got the surprise instead. I heard some noise I thought Brian was cheating on me I walked in on Gary and Ben in the middle of doing it. Gary threatened to kill me and dump my body in the river if I told anybody. I got scared I didn't even tell Tina." Mercedes shivered. Dean enveloped her into a hug.

"Don't worry about him anymore. He's gone." Dean was glad dude was dead cuz' he would have killed him himself threatening his Mercedes.

"Sam, let's pretend that Gary and Ben were a couple and didn't want anybody know." Dean cornered his brother outside. He tried to give enough info without betraying Mercedes.

"Then they sacrificed love for image which would piss off a creature who believes in love. That would explain the extra mulling. Gary must have been a bigger ass that's why he has no face. Dean, we have to be careful asking his family about this." Sam said.

"I'm thinking secretly so careful that we don't ask. Trust me I'm 95% sure they were seeing each other." Dean assured him.

"Did Mercedes say anything to you?"

"Let's say if there was something said I was sworn to secrecy." Dean smiled.

"Dinner is ready." Mercedes called out.

"Agent Murphy," Lauren patted the seat next to her.

"We have assigned seats. Puck you sit next to your wife. Dean you sit on the left of Sam and I sit on the right of him." Tina instructed.

"I would rather sit across from my husband." Lauren took the seat Tina assigned to Dean.

Dean gave his girl sandwiched brother a sorry look.

Dean sat on one side of Mercedes leaving Sherriff on the other side.

"Everything looks great." Sam started piling food on his plate.

"I made the homemade mashed potatoes and macaroni." Tina threw some more food on his plates.

"Don't brag." Lauren snarled she had brought the cabbage.

"Let them eat!" Mercedes commanded, "I didn't put this dinner for you two to argue. I put it together so that Agents Murphy and Ryan to have a home cooked meal if you cannot do that then you are free to go home." Mercedes told them.

"Yes ma'am." Dean smiled.

"I made apple pie for dessert." Mercedes said.

"Do me a favor marry her." Sam teased Dean with words that he used on him a log time ago.

Mercedes turned a beet red.

"Agent Ryan can't marry Cedes' she is dating Brian." Sherriff pouted.

"Don't start this mess." Lauren bellowed. Puck's little crush on Mercedes could be annoying sometimes.

Dean ate his pork chops smiling this was the best meal he had in years. The pork chop was made to perfection.

"Thank you everybody for dinner," Sam said they were getting ready to leave.

"Yes, thank you for everything." Dean added, "Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help clean up."

"No, you two were the guest of honor. Tina and company will help me clean up." Mercedes was sending them home with leftovers which included the rest of the pie,  
"Thank you for the pie." Dean smiled like a luck kid.

"We better go." Sam excused them.

"Why didn't the Blues brothers have to clean up?" Sherriff asked his wife,

"Ask me again and I will box your ears." Lauren promised her husband.

"I think Sam likes you." Mercedes informed Tina.

"I didn't quite get that vibe." Lauren haughtily said.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my mash up of some of my favorite characters again. I hope to update real soon._

_I thought Puck would be a great _Sheriff! Love ya,

LudaNeet


	6. The DREAM SEQUENCE

**THE DREAM SEQUENCE**

* * *

_**Chapter 6! Half way thru at first I was aiming for 10 chapters but I figured I don't think 10 is enough, I figure 12 chapters should do it! If not we will keep going! I want to thank everybody for the reviews they have really helped me to continue this story!**_

_**Shout out to AllieCattie3 for reminding me I abandoned poor Brian and to Samcedes4eva- who suggested bringing Castiel in the mix- thanks!**_

* * *

_"Sam, I'm going to wash your clothes," Mercedes looked over at Agent Murphy. Poor thing was so tired it had took all her energy to convince him to let her pull out the out the bed portion of the couch. He had originally dropped over the couch with his knee caps dangling over the edge of the couch. Now that the bed was out only Sam's feet were dangling. _

_ "No" Sam tried curling comfortably on the bed._

_ "Yes, I will give them back." Mercedes wrestled with his oversize boots, he had to bigger than a size 12. _

_ "I will be cold." Sam declared. Mercedes tumbled over with Sam's right boot._

_ "I promise to make sure you are warm." Mercedes promised. She gathered up a huge quilt to put over Sam._

_ "Okey Dokey." Sam finally agreed shedding his clothes. Mercedes noted for Tina that Sam was definitely a boxer man he needed the extra room to breathe._

_Sam pulled off his dark grey Henley shirt. Mercedes knew that Tina had dips on Samuel Murphy but it would be a crime against nature not to admire nature's artwork – Sam's perfect body. _

_ "I brought you a stuffed animal to cuddle with." Mercedes handed him her life size big white husky stuffed dog with the Santa hat. _

_ "Thank you," Sam enveloped himself cuddling with his new gift._

_ "Dean, you need to get undressed so I can wash your clothes with Sam's." Mercedes ordered him next._

_ "I'm not getting in bed next to a naked Sammy, what the hell?" Dean shook his head no._

_ "You can sleep in my bed" Mercedes offered _

_ "Where will you sleep? Do you have another stuffed animal?" Dean asked?_

_ "Get undressed I will take care of everything." Mercedes directed him into her bedroom._

_ "Sweetheart, are you trying to take advantage of me?" Dean stripped his pants falling into the same position they were when on him with a gap. Mercedes must of teleported their clothes into the washing machine because she no longer had the clothes. She was now in the bed playing the role of Dean's personal teddy bear. Mercedes could feel the weight of Dean's excellent body on top of her own body. Mercedes lightly dug her fingernails into Dean's shoulders. She could feel his heartbeat against hers starting to slow down to program his body into sleep mode. _

_ "Dean, I want you." Mercedes whispered!_

_ "I love to be taken advantage of." Dean was not a boxer or briefs guy he was a commando guy. Mercedes embraced herself to feel the full length of Dean's manhood when her eyes fluttered open into the dark._

"Damn, damn." Mercedes begged her eyelids to close so she could return to her fantasy.

Mercedes pulled out Dean's business card off her nightstand. It was two o clocks in the morning. She had a feeling Dean was wide awake and if he wasn't he probably wouldn't mind getting awaken for a booty call.

"Mercedes are you okay?" Brian asked coming inside his girlfriend's apartment.

"I need you; I'm scared with that serial killer on the loose." Mercedes admitted. She had dialed the first three digits of Dean's number when she remembered she had a man. The heartbeat in between her legs told her she better have someone to take care of her issue.

"Cedes' I know this killer has been having you acting weird lately. I barely see you." Brian pointed out.

"I'm sorry Bry, How is your family doing with everything?" Mercedes had almost forgotten that his cousin was a victim.

"My Aunt and Uncle are trying to deal. All I can do is be there for them as much as possible as you know Gary and I were not as close as we let our parents believe. I'm sad he's gone but it's almost like learning about an acquaintances death." Brian admitted.

"Then why did you let him stay with you that one time?" Mercedes asked?

"My mom made me beside I love my Aunt Nellie." Brian said.

"Let's not talk about anything." Mercedes pressed her lips against Brian's.

She closed her eyes tight until she no longer could see Brian or smell his cool water cologne; instead he was replaced with Dean's playfully green eyes, Billy goat gruff voice and his smell of whisky mixed with dove soap what Mercedes personally called his Ryan cologne. Mercedes slowly undressed him making sure she was able to touch every inch of him. She could feel the birth of a callous growing on his hand as he explored her body.

"De…" Mercedes started.

"Huh?" Brian asked?

"Damn." Mercedes corrected herself real quick. She tried to put herself back into fantasy mode with the person she was Joneses after. Mercedes nibbled on Dean's ear digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades.

"Love you." Brian whispered.

"Make love to me." Mercedes commanded her fantasy Dean.

…

Mercedes laid in bed next to Brian feeling like she was going to be sick. She had thought the idea of fantasizing about Dean would make her urge of Dean go away. All it did accomplish was a stronger urge to get to the real deal. She was going to have to break up with Brian because she was going to sleep with Dean the question was when.

**WINCHESTER**

"There are too many things that deal with a missing heart. If the thing had started out mauling people I would thought it was a Werewolf. Bobby dealt with a angry spirit that was collecting the hearts of people who broke their lovers heart. I guess this is kind of our creature but it seems more like cupid on acid. I have narrowed it to four different creatures but two of them have to be summoned which means we have to find the puppet master. Who knows how many people in this town actually have actually sacrificed love for something so how will we know who is the next victim?" Sam pounded away at his laptop.

"Finn Hudson's funeral is tomorrow. I think we should check it out. Maybe we could go with our Lima Ohio guidettes to give us the skinny on Lima's residents might give us a better clue on who and why would summon this creature." Dean shrugged.

"That's a great idea, Dean." Sam pulled out his phone dialing Tina's number.

"Man you like this one, which is great. That little lady wants to climb Mt. Winchester." Dean teased.

"Whatever Dean," Sam threw a waddled up piece of paper at him, "Hi Ms. Chang, this Agent Murphy. Agent Ryan and I will be attending Mr. Hudson's funeral I was wondering if you were attending may we sit with you in case we had any questions."

"I do not mind if you sit with Mercedes and me at the funeral. I apologize in advance for anything embarrassing my grief brings about." Tina said.

"No, need to be embarrassed by anything, . I will see you tomorrow thank you again." Sam hung up.

"You know we could have just sat by them when we got there you didn't have to make a date." Dean chuckled.

"I'm going for a run then maybe stop at the coffee shot do you want anything?" Sam located his running shoes.

"The local coffee shot." Dean mocked him, "Grab me a doughnut or something sweet."

Tina spotted Sam towering over all the patrons in the Lima Bean line when she walked in. Tina looked over the line it was possible for her to go to the back of the line unnoticed, she didn't want him to think she was stalking him in the same instance she wanted him to know she was interested.

"I see you realized that Lima Bean is the best coffee shop in town." Tina made her presence known.

"Oh hey, Ms. Chang I was grabbing a latté to keep focused." Sam smiled showcasing his two slits of dimples in each cheek.

"Please call me Tina." She insisted. She could feel the eyes of the customers behind Sam boring their eyes in her back making sure she did not cut in front.

"Okay Tina, thanks again for dinner and making sure Mrs. Puckerman stayed at bay. She was very interesting." Sam blushed at the thought of how Lauren's huge hands had grabbed for his upper thigh.

"Lauren likes to rally Puck up. I mean Sherriff Puckerman it's what they do. I better get in line before I get jumped." Tina glanced back.

"What are you getting?" Sam asked?

" A Large ice mocha and a stone."

Sam gave the cashier a warm smile. "May I get a large Latte, ice mocha with a stone and two croissants?"

"Yes sir." The cashier showed off her own smile.

"She's cute." Tina remarked when the cashier went to gather up Sam's order.

"Yes she is," Sam said as if it was no big deal, "And she is not my type."

Tina tried hard to hide her satisfying smirk, "Thank you for ordering my stuff. I will pay you back. Hopefully you won't get beat up for doing that from the people behind you."

"My treat," Sam leaned in, "The people behind me will get over it."

Tina smiled his breathe smelt like a peppermint; she wished she could have been that peppermint he was sucking on.

Sam balled up the phone number the cashier had managed to slip under his plate of croissants.

"I don't think that's exactly what she had in mind." Tina pointed at the discarded number.

Sam looked completely unfazed.

"How often does that happen to you?"

Tina had talked to Santana the other day. Santana had delighted in Tina's plan. She had given her a few rules though.

1) Remember not to get too attached this thing had a expiration date – know it!

2 ) Don't ask about possible girlfriends or wives, they are not your problem ask only if it will change the outcome. Then that comes with its own sub things to remember

A) If he says he does not have a lover that does not guarantee it is true

B) He might and then what

3) The most important rule was have fun if you have a kinky fantasy go ahead you will probably never see this guy again and what is worse than a bad lay that you had high hopes for.

Tina couldn't have talked to Mercedes about this type of thing she would never understand.

Tina flickered an invisible piece of stone off her plate. Tina coasted her eyes to the ground.

Tina took a deep breathe she could do this, what was the worst thing that could happen? He says no like Santana had said he would be leaving town soon.

"I am very physically attracted to you. I mean I'm attracted to you and want to get to know you. I know that time won't allow that. I was wondering.'

"Look Tina." Sam started

"Murphy, I'm not going to pretend to be disillusioned about the whole thing. I know I come off as a flirt. Honestly I am all bark no bite I haven't been with anybody since Mike passed. Shit, I've never done this before. I know you are not going to settle down with me after knowing me for less than two weeks. Trust me I'm not trying to settle down. I know a lot of women throwing themselves at you; the cashier is a prime example."

"I am not sure this is a good idea." Sam could practically hear Dean's taunts when he got home.

"_Told you man, she wanted to climb Mt. Winchester_."

"Sam all the commitment I'm asking for is one night. Here is a huge secret women like sex too and beyond popular belief we sometimes just want sex without strings. I want nothing else from you Agent Murphy. Now if after our night together you want more that's your issue to deal with. I can't help you."

Sam recognized the sad eyes coming from losing a love one. He had lost his own first love many years back. He had lost so many people after that; that Sam thought he was immune to lost. Looking at things through Tina's eyes he could the womb of losing Jess escaping from their stitches.

"He was your first true love huh?"

"Mike was my world. I'm not trying to replace him, I don't know how to get back into the game and you are the first guy since Mike I have been this attracted to."

"I understand I lost my first love in a house fire. I would have died too if Dean hadn't rescued me. Some nights I wish he hadn't saved me. Her name was Jess; I was shopping around for a ring. I haven't told too many people that. I chose this job because I felt so helpless I needed a job helping people. Don't laugh I was going to Stanford to become a lawyer." Sam flashed a sad smile. He had blamed his self for Jess dying like his own mother up on the ceiling catching on fire he had dreamt about it prior how was he to know it was not a dream but a premonition. Maybe he could have saved her if he hadn't been looking for their runaway father.

"Lawyers help people." Tina brought him back to the present.

"This is more hands on.'" Sam said.

"Wait did you say Dean saved you? How long have you known him?"

"Yes, I have known Dean my whole life we are brothers. Dean was leaving from dropping me off home when the fire started."

"Brothers but you have different last names."

"Same dad, we don't tell too many people." Sam stopped, "Tina are you sure about this?"

"Yes"

Sam hoped he was not making a mistake about this. Dean would tell him to go for it. Sam exhaled, "Okay."

Sam looked around Tina's tiny apartment the best way to describe it was interesting. First edition of Dracula showcased in her collection; a picture of Elvira next to it. If Sam didn't know better he would have thought she was a vampire.

"I went through a twilight phase before it became popular" Tina explained.

"The classics are always the best." Sam did not know what he should do next. Most one night stands in his world weren't planned.

"Make yourself at home." Tina went to grab them a beer.

Sam peeled off his brown jacket. Tina tried to catch her breath. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up at his elbow showing off his well-defined arms; underneath was a nice form fitting Hanes dark gray t-shirt.

"How about a movie?" He suggested.

"I guess being on the road you don't get to watch a lot of movies. I have Notebook, Drive, or Goodfellas."

"Don't laugh I have never seen the Notebook." Sam could see that the kind of movie a girlfriend would make him watch. Sam hadn't had a real girlfriend in so long that a night of chick flicks sounded okay.

"Really?" Tina broke into a grin.

"Tina, we don't have to do anything we can watch the movie."

"That sounds like a great plan." Tina popped some popcorn placing it in front of them on her coffee table they started the movie.

"May I put my legs on the table?" Sam stretched his long legs. Tina nodded yes before curling herself inside of Sam. Sam pulled her close into a blanket of him his arms across her neck. He kissed her on the forehead. Tina stared at him, he was gorgeous, serious green eyes that seemed to change colors sometimes, that cute lit mole by the bridge of his nose; his adorable grin.

Tina made a bold move she aimed right for his devilish looking lips. She could taste the hint of salt from the popcorn on them.

"I apologize." Tina said .Sam's lips tasted great.

"Don't be." Sam leaned in to kiss her back. Tina wanted to cuss him out for having so many clothes when all she wanted to see was him in his birthday suite.

Tina burrowed her hands inside of his T-shirt, "Off."

"Bedroom?" He asked?

Tina couldn't keep her eyes off of Sam. She had seen some great bodies and Sam's made top five. Two perfect squares for his chest right above his six pack that was not over puffed, legs like he ran every day. He had a strange symbol on his chest but even that looked natural against his skin.

Sam studied the sexy creature of Tina Chang. She was wearing nothing except a matching red bra and panties set. She was petite. Sam picked her up as if she was a doll. Sam pressed her against the wall of her bedroom and like that movie night was over!

….

"I tried to call you yesterday, everything okay?" Mercedes sat down in the booth across from Tina. They were meeting for breakfast.

"Girl, everything is great." Tina started to tell Mercedes about her night with Sam. She closed her mouth another part of her wanted to keep her night with him to herself not to spoil the specialness in the night. A flash of the night with Sam flashed through her mind. Her whole body was still sore from the guy. Sam was an overachiever, he had proved that. The whole thing was passionate and sexy; once was not enough for her.

"I was visiting my Aunt she made me put my phone on vibrate." Tina shook the image of her ear in Sam's mouth out her mind. Now she understood why men liked to video tape sex to prove that happened.

"I'm going to break up with Brian." Mercedes tried to slip it into the conversation.

"Yes, I'm going to throw you a party." Tina congratulated her, "No for real what did the asshole do cheating, what?"

"It's not him. I need a break; I don't know it is me." Mercedes knew she wasn't making any sense she wasn't making any sense to herself.

"Jones, what is going on?" Tina questioned.

"I don't know! Brian is… I'm not sure if I should break up with him. I'm torn. Part of me wants to another part of me does not want to." Mercedes admitted.

"Did you meet someone else? The last time you got like this was with Jackson. Oh shit, it must be Samuel Evans. The only person who could get Brian the brain kicked to the curb." Tina mind went into overdrive.

Jackson was a sexy man that Mercedes thought she was casually dating she figured out things were serious after he gave her a promise a ring, by then it was too late Sam had stopped by to see her and they had got reacquainted. Mercedes had to choose between Sam and another man. Mercedes had dragged her feet that the choice was made for her, she lost both of them.

"Cedes, I'm not sure if this is a great idea if it's about Evans.'

"I thought you didn't like Brian?"

"I don't, I don't want you to dump Barf –breath then regret it because the grass was not greener at the Evans estates."

"Why are you confident that it is Sam Evans, something you know that I don't?" Mercedes said.

"If not Sam then who?"

"Nobody, there is nobody waiting in the wings. I don't think Brian is the right one for me." Mercedes said, "I can't break up with him he's grieving for his cousin."

Tina paused allowing another memory of agent Murphy play in her mind; for Sam being so laid back he sure wasn't when it came to sex. That's when it hit Tina like a ton of bricks.

"Agent Ryan how could I be that damn blind?" Tina watched Mercedes blaze red.

"What?"

"Come on. Agent Murphy picked Ryan up at your house. The way he checked on you after you got upset. I agree Agent Ryan is sexy is with a capital S. Come on tough he is leaving the minute the case is close. Then you will be out of an Agent and a Brain." Tina purposely messed up Brian's name.

"I'm not breaking up with Bry because of some agent but if he was a deciding factor which he's not then I would feel like shit if I break up with Bry for some stupid attraction to an Agent." Mercedes said, "What if I want Bry back after Agent Ryan left."

"Ryan is hot I get it. Trust me I get it completely. He reminds you of your Uncle Derrick, who you view as the ultimate man. Most women pick dudes like their father; I can introduce you to a nice dentist, my dentist is single."

"Tina!"

"No, Mercedes Jones has been chasing after a clone of her Uncle. I get it Uncle Derrick is damn near a superhero, Super Uncles kryptonite is relationships has he had a serious relationship since I have known you?"

"Gross you think I want to sleep with my Uncle." Mercedes made a grossed out face.

"No. I think you view your Uncle as the definition of what a man should be quiet, protective and strong everything those Agents are, most agents are. I think you should straddle up on Brian and pretend he is Ryan. We don't know if they are in a relationship or not why set yourself up for failure?" Tina left out the part she had already had her agent.

"Dean is not dating anyone, we talked he has already lost so much. And if that was the issue I did close my eyes and played pretend. It's like drinking a diet Pepsi not the same thing.'

"The urge will pass."

"I'm not admitting I want to sleep with Dean but if I did, Ty this would be the worst urge in the world like needing a fix." Mercedes couldn't explain the need or want emotionally and physically.

"The thing with that is usually fixs are not for healthy substances." Tina sighed, " Cedes, please be careful with that one."

"What about Agent Murphy?"

"I'm not in a relationship plus you know me I 'm always talking shit. All bark no bite." Tina pretended to bite the air. Poor Sam did get his tight little booty bite.

"Whatever." Mercedes ignored Tina's answer.

…..

"Hey Mercedes." Dean greeted her.

"Leave me alone." Mercedes bulldozed past him.

"What's up her ass?" Dean asked, "Cuz it's not me yet." Dean's eyes roamed her ass in her black skirt.

Tina made a face, "Ignore her she had a fight with her boyfriend."

"She doesn't have to take it out on the rest of us." Dean mumbled looking for Sherriff

Puckerman.

"What's really going on?" Sam asked once Dean was earshot.

"She's trying hard not to fall for your partner." Tina admitted Sam shook her head.

"And she thinks being mean is going to discourage Dean? It makes him want her more."

"She really, really likes him. I don't want her to get her feelings hurt."

"Dean is an actually a great guy." Sam looked down at Tina wanting to hug her.

"Mercedes is an excellent friend. When Mike passed she dropped everything to be with me. She helped me move here when I decided to move back. She's the type of friend that you will feel like you will never add up to be. I want to try."

"I get it, trust me I get it. Dean comes off as an asshole sometimes but he has saved my life more than I count." Sam looked at his brothers.

"I bet you have done the same for him." Tina said, "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong?"

"That guy walking towards Mercedes is her ex."

"Who's the stiff talking to Mercedes?" Dean asked rejoining them.

"High school boyfriend they went to the Prom with her. They broke up cuz he was a grade under. I didn't know he was town. Now she is really going to be in a pissy mood." Tina braced herself.

"I got this." Dean swaggered towards Mercedes.

"Sam, I had no clue you were in town." Mercedes examined him. Samuel Evans was still cowboy hot still. Sam's blonde slightly long hair was slicked back, his black tuxedos fitting perfectly with a bellow tie.

"I'm here for the funeral. Finn was like family." Sam Evans said. Mercedes nod of course be there Finn's family allowed him to stay to allow him stay in Lima.

"I can't believe they are both gone." Mercedes said.

"Sammy, can we find a seat. "A Busty blonde wrapped her arms through Sam Evans arms.

"Baby, this is my friend Mercedes Jones. Mercedes this is my fiancée Tiffany." Tiffany waved her Princesses cut engagement ring.

"That is a very beautiful ring, when is the wedding?" Mercedes asked?

"Next summer." Tiffany smugly replied.

"I bet it will be a beautiful occasion." Mercedes said.

"You're invited." Tiffany said.

"How is your love life going?" Sam E asked looking for a Mr. Jones.

"There you go Sweetie." Dean came in on cue. He casually draped his arms around her shoulder.

"Hi I am Agent Dean Ryan and you are." Dean put on his faux voice.

"I am Sam Evans and this is my fiancée, Tiffany." Sam E. said.

"Did you go to school with my Mercedes?" Dean asked?

"Actually Mercedes and I had dated for quite a while." Sam bragged.

"I'm sorry you are the Sam that she went to prom with I always pictured you well…. taller. That might because of my partner agent Samuel Murphy.' Dean signaled for his brother, "I think all Sam's are tall."

"Hi I'm Agent Murphy glad to meet you" Sam introduced his alias.

"Hey Sam.'" Tina gave a quick wave. Sam E. acknowledged her with a wave.

"I didn't think the FBI would have a headquarters in Lima." Sam tried not to look at the agent version of his name.

"Mercedes and I met in Los Angeles some years back; when she moved to Lima to help her mom I supported her 100%. Long distance relationships are hard as hell yet when the person is worth you try your hardest to make it work. Mercedes is worth it.' Dean kissed the side of her cheek. Mercedes jabbed him in the rib when he leaned in.

"Sammy, can we please go inside." Tiffany addressed her fiancée without her eyes leaving on the both handsome agents especially Dean.

"We better go in as well." Mercedes agreed.

"Nice seeing you again." Sam Evans gave a quick hug to Tina and then Mercedes, "Nice meeting you Agents."

"What the hell was that for?" Mercedes demanded when the couple had left.

"Blondie would come sniffing around if you gave him a chance to. Barbie doll would be kicked to the curb in time for trash day if you gave him the signal you wanted a relationship." Dean said.

"Sam Evans is not like that at all." You don't know him. Why would you act like you are my man, I got a man!" Mercedes complained.

"With this job I have become a very good judge of character."

"I didn't need you to make him jealous. I'm not on that pettiness that and I already have a boyfriend! Thank you." Mercedes snapped.

"You are welcomed." Dean walked away following Tina and Sam inside the church.

**WINCHESTER**

"Well that funeral didn't help us learn anything." Sam jerked his tie lose.

"Agreed. I feel like I was watching a soap opera, that person used to date that person." Dean threw himself on his assigned bed.

"We have to think of a different approach trying to figure out the next two victims will be hard. This town has enough heartache for whatever this thing is to eat every day for the next two years." Sam sunk into his bed.

"I am going to get some sleep." Dean closed his eyelids. Dean did not get a second to create a light snore when his phone rang.

"Agent Ryan." Dean answered the phone.

"Dean, I took your advice I called Sam I suggested he come over; he was on his way over when Brian intercepted by coming over. I asked him to leave. I told Bry we should see other people." Mercedes rambled.

"Hate to say I told you so."

"I thought. I know I told you I was over Sam Evans ad I am but I had to prove you wrong. Brian is great he does not make my heartbeat faster like Sam did. I thought I would never feel that again. Seeing Sam I thought…."Mercedes took a deep breath.

"Mercedes, I'm not Dr. Phil, that's more my partners role, give me a minute I can put him on the phone."

"No thank you, I didn't want Sam I thought I did; I'm completely over that. Brian I care about; is that enough?"

"As fun as it is to hear about your love life. Sweetie, it is fun I'm going to get a little shut eye." Dean had no desire to hear about Mercedes many loves.

"Dean you are not listening. I didn't want Brian or Sam over here."

"What am I not hearing?" Dean asked?

"Dean will you please come over." Mercedes whispered. She hated feeling vulnerable but she didn't know how else to tell him. She didn't know how else to vocalize what she needed from him, She could still hear Dean on the phone.

"Mercedes." Dean looked over at his baby brother, Sammy had fallen asleep sitting up his chin resting on his chest; Sam's long brown hair falling over his eyes like the Shaggy D.A. Dean tugged on his legs until he had fallen far enough to lay comfortably on the bed.

,,,,,,,,

Mercedes danced around in her purple footed onesis pajamas. She planned on eating some cookies and cream ice cream while watching her feel good movie Crazy, Stupid Love. Mercedes doorbell rang in unison of the doorbell on T.V.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes looked at dean who was at her door.

"You hung up on me." Dean no longer looked like the mischievous guy she usually saw.

"I asked you to come over; you said no without any explanation. What else was there to say?" Mercedes couldn't believe she had threw a tantrum like a three year old.

"Sweetheart, it was not like that." Dean looked like Atlas holding the earth on his shoulders.

"Please explain." Mercedes ushered him into her apartment.

"I hope you didn't break up with Brian because of me. I have to leave after this case."

"Yes and no, you made me realize that I am missing something in my relationship."

"I'm … I can't be….I should leave," Dean closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry that damn kiss must have confused me I thought you were attracted to me,my bad." Mercedes yelled!

"What do you want from me? I told you I can't be in a relationship. My job is too dangerous. If something happens to you it will be my fault." Dean's hazel green eyes locked in her soft brown eyes.

"I'm not stupid! I didn't ask you to be my Beau or go study. All I asked was for you to come over. Damn." Mercedes did not break stare.

"Well here I am." Dean put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't act so happy about it." Mercedes said.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I was wrong for that," Dean wondered why he came over in the first place. When she hung up on him he should have went to sleep. Then with them not on speaking terms would make it easier for him to leave town.

"You are frustrating! Mercedes is worth it" She mocked his early statement to Sam Evans.

"I didn't mean for you to break you up with Brian I was trying to help."

"Dean, answer me this did I read the kiss wrong?"

Dean answered by softly kissing her tulip lips. He placed his hand on the small of her back. Mercedes pinched herself to wake herself up. Her fantasy was peeling off his red and white button down shirt that showcased his red T-shirt underneath. Mercedes attempted to ask him why Sam and him dressed like identical twins that and why so many layers. She would have asked except she couldn't hear her thoughts over her heartbeat. Her fantasy Dean had nothing on the real deal. Mercedes's brain tried to catch up with reality that this was happening.

Dean was skilled not letting her go as he led her to the bedroom. He finally unzipped her big onesis.

Mercedes knew this couldn't be a dream she would have been wearing a teddy not looking like a huge teddy.

Mercedes pulled away from his kissable lips to get some air. She touched his folklore tattoo, his chest was all muscle. She felt like yelling Emma Stone's famous line in the movie Crazy, Stupid Love, "Are you photo shop?" His upper torso led to the dip of his body to the culprit of why he was bowlegged.

"Beautiful." Mercedes snaked her tongue out.

Dean gently placed her on the bed hovering over her. Dean knit his hand into Mercedes placing it over their heads. Dean softly kissed her neck. Mercedes whole body tingled and he was barely touching her. Mercedes grabbed his necklace to make sure no air could get between them. Mercedes continued to breathe through Dean's lips.

Mercedes had pictured Dean more aggressive and animal like in the bed instead he was gentle like he was with a delicate china doll that would break in a minute or like he would break in a moment. However it was she had never felt as sexy and beautiful all in one.

Dean ran his fingers through Mercedes hair trying hard not to wake her up.

"We need to talk." Castiel appeared at the foot of the bed.

"How did you find me?" Dean slipped out the bed after throwing back on his boxers. With the marking on Dean and Sam's ribs they were able to hide their whereabouts from the angels.

"Sam told me you were here." Cas looked at the sleeping Mercedes.

"I bet he didn't tell you to come over, did he?" Dean led Cas out to the living room.

"No, he did not." Cas said still not catching on to the fact he had overstepped a boundary.

"Cas, you have to leave before she gets up she might freak out waking up to Cas- the – not- so friendly angel."

"Am I supposed to understand what that means?"

"Cas, why were you looking for me?"

"You did not fornicate with Mercedes did you?"

"Wow, dude you ask some personal questions this is like the Pizza man all over again. We do not talk about our sex lives."

"I hope you did not fornicate with her. That might not be a good idea."

"And why not?" Dean prepared himself for Castiel to confirm his suspicion of her being a siren or some other crazy shit.

"Mercedes is a descendant of an angel. Her lineage does include angel blood and grace."

"Mercedes has a relative that is an angel?"

"Yes, you know him."

* * *

**/N:_ Well this chapter went way longer than I had intended for it to be! I think the next chapter will be a short one! Who do you think is Mercedes angel relative here are my top five choices? Raphael, Zachariah, Gabriel, Joshua, and Balthazar._**

_**I chose Sam to be the aggressive one because I watched "Heart" today it was sexy. I see Sam as more of the laid back one that I see him showing the woman he cares about all his emotions physically.**_

_**Dean in "Route 666" with Cassie he was sexy and gentle I feel like since he is always**_ **hiding his emotions and hard exterior that being gentle is his way of showing he cares;**_****__ don't get me wrong I think Dean can _be aggressive and Sam gentle as well.

_**Sorry I left out the scene of Sam trying to get at Mercedes and Brian receiving his walking paper. I will try to fit those scene in a flashback next chapter. Plus I have a feeling they will reappear. Sam Evans not as much too confusing with the two Sam's but Brian is not going quietly. I couldn't help but to add Evans dough! **_

_**Now that Tina has climbed Mt. Winchester how should we precede?**_

_**This was a hard chapter to write trying to stay within the T rating well trying to get my point across!**_

_**Read ya later,**_

_**LudaNeet**_


	7. ANGELFACE

**ANGELFACE**

* * *

_**A Happy Birthday shout out to the guy that brings one of my favorite Super heroes to life Jared Padalecki (Sam Winchester) it was July 19th. Wow, I wish I was able to go to Comic Con to see them and Big Bang Theory! I am sorry that it took me so long to update this story. My plan was to live at the library last week while my nieces were on vacation but my hobby of a job actually needed me. Now that we know Mercedes is related to angels let's find out how.**_

_**Love ya, LudaNeet**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Supernatural! I just love the Winchesters and Mercedes!**_

* * *

"What do you mean Mercedes has angel blood in her and I know them. Who is she related to? Zachariah?" Dean made a face Zachariah had not been one of his favorite angels.

"No, Gabriel I believe you know him better as the Trickster." Castiel replied.

"Gabester, huh; why couldn't it be Balthazar?" Dean had mixed feelings about the angel he called the Gabester. When they had first encountered him on a college campus they diagnosed him as a Trickster, a mischievous demigod that loved to play pranks on people they thought deserved to get their just deserts. The Trickster did little things to keep the brothers occupied by playing pranks to turn them against each other while he continued his stunts. Thank goodness for Bobby! The second encounter he put the Sam in a Groundhog Day loop finding new creative ways to kill off Dean over a hundred times; piano falling on Dean, hit by a car and a dog attack was a few to name. Sam to this day still checked to make sure the shower had adhesive duck to make sure Dean wouldn't fall in the tub. Dean remembered nothing of his hundred times of death yet Sam did.

Then there was the time he placed them into TV land. Sam's herpes commercial would have been funny if they were not stuck there for the Trickster's entertainment. That was when it was revealed that the Trickster was honestly the archangel Gabriel hiding out from his family. Gabe redeemed himself dying trying to protect them and Kali the Hindu goddess from Lucifer.

"Yes, Gabe is Mercedes great- great- great grandfather and her great- great- great grandmother is Terpsichore the muse of song and dance. Terpsichore thinking that someone would try to get retribution against the Trickster through their child hid their daughter, Lyra with one of her demigod sibling who raised Lyra in a human environment. Neither Lyras' angel nor muse bloodline was developed. Their bloodline has been diluted over the years. Lyra married a full blood human and so forth and so forth has her descendants." Castiel explained.

"Gabe actually had a kid? I thought he loved Kali?" Dean tried to picture Gabester trying to do the family thing.

"Terpsichore came after things didn't work out with Kali. Gabe really did care for her. She also thought he was an actually Trickster. Humans were not the only ones Gabe liked to trick. He was not well liked in many arenas. To protect Lyra Terpsichore used a spell to cloak her from many magically creatures. The spell has worn off over the years."

"I understand Mercedes family history. My next question is why are you being the angel cock blocker?" Dean asked?

"Mercedes will automatically become an angel when she passes from this world. With all the reconstruction we are doing in heaven any angel descendent will be a welcoming addition. The problem with her tiny amount of angel blood and grace against the fact your soul was touched or saved by an angel it gives angel a different insight into your soul. Emotions run higher; for example Anna's lust for you made it a higher urge. Mercedes is unaware of her heritage; her feelings for you might be an illusion her version of liking you may feel like true love." Castiel said.

"Oh I get it I am Angel catnip."

"Dean what you are feeling for Mercedes may be heightened as well."

"Great. I am honestly the angels' bitch." Dean balled up his fist, "Why in the hell am I just hearing about this?"

"It never came up?" Castiel dryly said.

"Damn it Cas, maybe you could have brought it up when Uriel mentioned I slept with Anna?" Dean suggested.

"By then it was too late and I believe it is too late again." Castiel said.

"Let me guess you already have Mercedes future husband and kids already picked out like you did with my parents."

"After all we have been through you still questioning my loyalty to #Team Free-Will? If Mercedes was already bestowed to a husband the other angels will never tell me. I am afraid if Mercedes and you continue to fornicate that you will settle down and abandon your mission on saving the world. Dean, we all have made sacrifices I have learned that from Sam and you. I don't want you to give it up for infatuation." Castiel studied Dean's expression. Dean was the closest thing he had to a best friend. He never wanted to hurt him but Mercedes might not be the best thing for him.

"Okay Cas, I will break things off with her tomorrow."

"Do you need my assistance? I could explain it to her." Castiel offered.

"As fun as that sounds. And that does sound like a bucket of fun explaining the joke of a hunter, angel and demon go into the bar. I think I will pass. I am a big boy. I got this allow Mercedes to continue living her life as a normal person. She doesn't need to be dropped into this life. Cas, she is caring for her mom. The minute she is aware everything will change."

"Dean she might be able to.' Castiel started…

"Castiel, I swear if you breath one word to Mercedes that she is anything other than human I might not gank you but you will wish I did. " Dean threatened.

"This might be worse than I thought." Castiel mumbled.

Dean started to walk back towards Mercedes bedroom, "What in the hell did you do to me man?"

"I saved you from hell."

"Yeah thanks for that." Dean sarcastically mumbled.

Mercedes woke up with a smile on her face. Last night dream had been very livid and realistic. She stretched her legs. Dean had been gentle and sweet a switch from the previous dreams she had.

"Rise and shine, Angelface." Dean entered her room carrying a tray. Not a lot of females could say that Dean Winchester had served them breakfast in bed; not something that needed to get back to the other hunters now Dean Ryan could serve his Angelface breakfast before he said goodbye.

Mercedes rubbed her eyes last night had been real? She pulled the covers up to her chin all of a sudden feeling shy.

"What happened to Sweetheart?"

"After last night you graduated to Angelface." Dean kissed the top of her nose. He stared at her to see if there was any indication of her being an angel that he missed.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked?

"Why yes, I was thinking about my case."

"Did you eat? Want a piece of toast?" Mercedes offered him one of hers. She couldn't believe after last night she was still nervous around him.

"I already ate. I know I can't cook like you but I wanted to do something for you." Dean playfully bit into the toast in her hand.

"Thank you, it's good." Mercedes bit into the same bread. Dean still had that look of carrying the world on her shoulder.

"Well I better get going. Sammy gets cranky if he is not able to get his morning coffee." Dean half heartily joked, "I got the car."

"Would you like to grab dinner with me later or even desert?" Mercedes fought the butterfly feelings he was causing.

"I wish I could how about a rain check?" Dean asked?

"Yeah, sure I get it. I understand." Mercedes lied.

"Angelface, I will call you later." Dean gave her a soft kiss.

"Goodbye." Mercedes whispered.

**WINCHESTER**

"I told you something was off about her." Dean caught his brother up about the visit from Castiel.

"Terpsichore? She is the mother of the triplet sirens. I wonder if she has powers similar to the sirens." Sam itched his chin where the stubble was growing in.

"I forgot to ask Cas, I'm going to take a nap." Dean dived into his bed.

"It would explain her scream scaring whatever it is off. Dean, you don't have time to take a nap. Dr. Hart called Dr. Collins has never returned from his vacation." Sam looked at his brother.

"Damn."

"Dean are you really going to stay away from Mercedes?" Dean was never known to do what was strongly suggested. This time Sam thought it would be a great idea not to listen to Castiel.

"Castiel might be right." Dean mumbled into the bed.

"Dean, we have paid our as hunters. We have been hunting since we could hold a gun in our hands. Cas suggests that you should leave her alone cuz it might not be love. Haven't we learned _MIGHT _is not a universe worth visiting? We have seen what our lives _MIGHT_ have beenif we have never grown up as hunters, if we had never been brothers and if we were actually fictional characters played by some guys named Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. What have we learned; that the _MIGHT _world never compares to our real world. What if this is the woman you are meant to settle down with? You walk away from her like Cassie? Or wipe her memory clean like Lisa's?"

"Watch it Sammy, I told you never to bring Lisa back up or I will break your nose." Dean warned balling up his fist.

"Okay Dean." Sam absent-mindedly covered his nose, "All I am saying is Cas might not be the one to listen to regarding the matters of the heart. He talks and walks like a real boy that does not stop the fact he is an angel even spending almost two years as a human does not erase the fact he is and always will be an angel."

"Mercedes deserves to be with a 9-5 guy living the apple pie life."

"Shit that's what this is about? Why don't you let her decide who she wants to be with? Tell Castiel you respect his advice but no thank you. Beside you love apple pie."

"Why in the hell are you so invested in my love life all of a sudden?"

"Seriously Dean since I can remember you have been taking care of me. I would be a selfish ass if I sided with Cas on this. I have not seen you act like this about a female since Cassie. Mercedes gets under your skin to the point that you are acting like a teen age girl in love for the first time! Dean, why do you think you deserve to be happy? Why don't we deserve to be happy for once? When was the last time you were truly happy? ; no demons to search for over your shoulders because I have never been truly happy. Jess was the closet I got to be truly happy. I always worried about my past coming looking for me in the form of a demon. If Mercedes can get you to the edge of complete happiness why not take it?"

"Sammy I'm sorry you summoned it up in one word Jess! Why would I purposely subject someone to this fucked up life? I saw the outcome. "Dean braced himself for Sam to wail on him.

"Whatever." Sam walked away.

…

"Dr. Collins," Sam knocked on the door of the house that Dr. Hart had given them.

"Looks like it has been empty for days.'" Dean grabbed the mail flowing out of the Collins mailbox.

"Should we go in?" Sam prepared to pick the lock. Dean turned the knob to reveal the door was unlocked.

"Not a good sign," Sam pulled out his gun holding it out in front of him, "FBI."

"Shit!" Dean's nose was assaulted by the smell of rotting meat.

"Dr. Collins?" Sam found the body of a withered Dr. Collins on the floor of the kitchen.

"We need to get him X-rayed to see if he is missing his heart." Dean held his arm over his nose.

"His wife already passed how did he sacrifice love?" Sam asked?

"Work, Dr. Hart did mention he was a workaholic. He might not have appreciated his wife until after her death. How many people do we know like that?" Dean asked?

"Many; let me call Dr. Hart since he was the one who sent of over here." Sam ducked out to call the coroner.

"Dr. Collins is missing his heart again there is no an exit wound." Dr. Hart couldn't believe he was performing an autopsy on his own damn mentor. Joe blinked away the tears.

"I have a strange question." Dean said.

"Yes, Agent Ryan." Dr. Hart sewed up his colleague's chest.

"Did Dr. Collins often put work over his marriage when he was alive?" Dean asked?

"Dr. Collins loved his wife. This job was his mistress. Sometimes I would catch him buying flowers to make up missing a date at the Opera or even dinner." Dr. Hart looked sadly at the deceased doctor.

"Can you tell how long Dr. Collins has been deceased?" Sam asked?

"I say about roughly a week; a little after he started his vacation. Do you think they stalked him?" Dr. Hart tugged at his dreads a habit he did when he was scared, "How is he taking their hearts without leaving a mark?"

"We tend to find out." Sam promised.

"Agents is there a possibility that I might be next? Was Dr. Collins murdered because he was close to an answer? Is it a drug that eats the heart?" Dr. Hart wiped the sweat escaping from the pores of his forehead.

"Dr. Hart, relax have you ever put anything above love?" Sam asked?

"No not that I know of. " Dr. Hart replied.

"We believe what we are dealing with a person that thinks they are some rouge Cupid avenging love." Dean said.

"A rogue cupid?" Dr. Hart made a face.

"Yea, do you know anyone that could fit that description?" Sam asked?

"No and yes. I mean so many people have been burned by love it could be almost anyone. If I think of anyone I will call."

"Thanks we will be in touch." Dean said.

"He's right too many people have been burned by love everybody in town is a suspect and everyone is a potential victim; everyone including Tina and Mercedes." Sam whispered.

"Please find this monster." Dr. Hart pleaded.

"We intend to do just that." Dean promised.

….

Mercedes cleaned up her apartment thinking about how Dean Ryan had ended up at her apartment last night. She had called Sam Evans to apologize for dean's crazy behavior. She had got Sam Evans number from his best friend, Blaine. She would have asked Blaine's boyfriend and Mercedes other best friend, Kurt but Kurt would have asked too many question followed by follow up questions. Blaine had given her the number without even a peak of interest.

"_Hey Sam, this is Mercedes I was calling to apologize for Dean's behavior." Mercedes greeted him on the phone. _

"_Hey Mercy, I was a little surprised to hear you were dating that guy. I thought you were dating a Brandon, Brian or a Brett that lived in Lima." Sam tried to act clueless._

"_Wait who told you that?" Mercedes quizzed him. This was what she didn't want to happen looking like a pathetic liar. _

"_Blaine loves to gossip." Sam E said nonchalant._

"_Oh he did, huh? Dean is a friend trying to help. I'm not sure if his brand of helping is really helping." Mercedes apologized._

"_Cedes', I think he might like you."_

_ "That's funny because Dean says that if I give you any indication it might go down you will leave your fiancé at home and rush over here."_

_ "I guess dude is really a great FBI." Sam commented._

_Mercedes plucked at her bottom lip. She couldn't wrap her mind around on what Sam Evans revealed. _

_ "You must not have heard me right. Dean said that you would leave your fiancé if there was an inkling we could get back together. Dean's crazy right?" Mercedes gave him another chance to redeem himself._

"_Mercedes, do you want me to come over?" Sam E. asked?_

_Mercedes got quiet again. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening._

_ "Just to talk right?" Mercedes meekly asked? She couldn't believe she was rattling off her address, "You are only coming to talk right, nothing else?"_

_ "Yes just talking unless you want to do more," Sam E chuckled hanging up. Mercedes prepared herself for Sam Evans visit._

_The doorbell rang five minutes later. Mercedes wondered if he was staying somewhere in her apartment building._

_Brian greeted Mercedes with a kiss._

_ "Bry, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked panicky._

"_I had to see you." Mercedes could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_ "Have you been drinking?"_

_ "Shhh! You are loud baby; I had too much funny tasting apple juice. Do you want some?" Brian asked?_

_ "We should have some coffee." Mercedes excused herself out of the living room._

_ "Hey Cedes' I am on my way out now." Sam E. answered his phone._

_ "No, you cannot come here my boyfriend is here." Mercedes hissed._

_ "Cedes' I know you'd rather have me there than any other guy."_

_ "Sam, I don't know what I was thinking you should stay there with your fiancé our time together is over."_

_ "We are destined to be together. Call me when you get rid of your man."_

_ "If you believed that then why are you engaged to Barbie? Bye Samuel." Mercedes hung up._

_Mercedes went back into the living room to see Brian making a beat on he table, Brian pushed up his owl-rimmed glasses. He stared at Mercedes as if he was looking at her for the first time._

_ "Did you know someone murdered my cousin and guess what? Guess what?" Brian sang along with his homemade beat._

_ "Bry, have some coffee," Mercedes handed him a mug of coffee she had made while talking to Sam._

_ "No, No I want you to know something. I can't remember why I came here." Brian scratched the side of his head._

_ "We can talk about this tomorrow." Mercedes promised._

_ "We should talk about how or when you are going to leave me. I saw you. I wanted to support you at the funeral. I saw the way he looked at you. That I don't care about; what I care about is how you looked back at him. I walked away before you could see me." Brian said._

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Is it because I don't have green eyes? The way you look at that damn agent hasn't went unnoticed. Is that the reason I can't get you to look at me like that. Yea, she told me he had green eyes. I guess now that your precious Sammy is here is here he don't have a chance either I really cared about you. I thought you we had a future together. How could I forget that I wasn't shit but a temporary Lima boyfriend? Our relationship wouldn't make it past the state lines even if I came with you." Brian looked humble for the first time since she had met him._

_ "Brian, what are you talking about? Let's talk about this when you are sober."_

_ "When I am sober it might hurt."_

_ "I do care about you are my boyfriend."_

_ "I'm just not Sam."_

_Mercedes wiggled her toes in the carpet underneath her feet. _

_ "I don't want or need a Sam." Mercedes said with confidence. Mercedes thought that Sam Evans was the reason she never felt completely comfortable with Brian. That maybe she had never gotten over her first love she had heard that before. She had dated some guys after Sam. None had made her heart beat faster the way Sam had. No other guy had until Dean kissed her on the lips._

_ "Do you see a future with me?" Brian asked?_

_ "I think I'm going to call you a cab." Mercedes reached for her house phone to call a cab._

_ "Mercedes, do you see a future with us?"_

_Mercedes squinted her eyes trying to picture a family with Brian, a house, and a dog; nothing came to mind. _

_ "Right now I can't; we haven't been together long." Mercedes dialed the cab._

_ "I didn't think you did. I'm going to wait for the cab outside." Brian said._

"_Brian, stay in here and we should talk about everything tomorrow."_

_ "Honestly what is there to talk about. Thank you for being honest with me." Brian kissed her forehead._

_ "How can I picture a future with you if I can't picture my own future?" Mercedes walked Brian outside to wait for the cab. _

_Brian thought about his last encounter with Mercedes it had been passionate that he thought they actually had a fighting chance._

_ "Where does this leave us, Cedes'?"_

_ "Maybe we should take a break, I thought you knew me but the second I thought what sounded like you accusing me of only being attracted to caucasian men I learned you don't know me hardly at all. I am attracted to all types of men black, white, and green if hee is a nice caring loving man. Age might matter cause I am not into dating men that are not able to buy beer." Mercedes tried to break the tension._

_ "Sorry about that. I don't want to lose you." Brian said._

_ "I won't lie seeing Sam kicked up some old feelings. But they are more like memories. If your high school sweetheart, Renita showed up tell me with a straight face tha you would be unfazed? Brian, I do not want to be with Sam." Mercedes hugged him, "I have so much on my plate with my mom. I might not have been fair trying to start a new relationship with everything I'm dealing with."_

_ "I will come pick up my car tomorrow." Brian spotted the yellow cab pull up._

_ "Why can't I see this side of you when you are sober?" Mercedes asked?_

_ Brian sulked into his cab. He leaned against the window sighing he could feel his future hangover beginning to form._

_ Mercedes ran back into her apartment. She looked at her phone wondering if she should call Tina to tell her about Brian and Sam E. She looked at her phone pulling a card out of her purse she wanted to tell Dean he was right about Sam E. He would give her the biggest I- told –you- so with that cute little smile. Dean was something else. Mercedes called him jump starting her night. _

_Mercedes could hear the words she had been thinking spoken into the phone asking Dean to come over. Who knew he really would?_

…..

Tina braided her legs together, "Sam, you know what I have been thinking about your suspect and I have a crazy thought." Tina repositioned herself on the bed, she was laying in the bed completely naked raking through Sam's unruly hair.

"Yeah, what's that?" Sam closed his eyes allowing Tina's touch going through his hair.

This was the third time they had what Tina continued to call a one – night stand.

Santana warned her that she needed to wrap this adventure up.

_ "Damn Lady Chang, you got me wanting to give him a whirl. I think you are forgetting he 's a rent- a- man you have to return him very soon_."

Tina had to admit she was dreading the day she would have to tell him goodbye.

Sam was sure that Dean was aware of his repeating one night stand. He wasn't teasing him or anything else for that matter. When Sam rattled off his lame excuse to leave; Dean would grunt and continue to doing whatever he was working on. Dean had slowly taken over the research part of the investigation in the last four days since Castiel's visit.

"I don't think your suspect is human. I know I sound like a looney tune but hear me out." Tina said.

Sam raised his eyebrows he wasn't sure if he was ready to confirm the X-Files thing are out there yet, "Okay."

"I talked to Matthew he said that he found the body bodies and they were mangled beyond belief, I don't really think an animal would do that."

"What could have done it?"

"Do you believe in warewolves? Damn, let me shut up I must sound like a lunatic ." Tina covered her face. She hadn't meant to let that slip. Sam must have thought she was a complete idiot.

"No Ty, you do not sound like a lunatic I don't think a werwolf did it tough. The other bodies were in good condition." Sam pointed out.

"I knew you would think my theory was crazy." Tina pouted.

"Ty, trust me I do not think you are crazy. I think you are amazing." Sam scooped Tina up in his arms.

"How do you do that?" Tina kissed his tasteful lips.

"Do what?" Sam asked tickling her bare belly.

"I have known you for such a short time yet you know how to make me blush." Tina kissed Sam's funny looking tattoo on his chest.

Sam embraced her preparing her for round three on Tina's new favorite ride Mt. Sam

…..

"Mom, are you decent?" Mercedes walked into her mother's room. The minute Louisa Jones got diagnosed with congestive heart failure, mommy's little prince Maxwell Jones prepared to move his whole family from Michigan all the way back to Lima, Ohio.

Maxwell's wife, Claudia despised the idea of moving away from her own hometown to go live in her husband's hometown which was barely on the map. Claudia learned quickly that she should have allowed Maxwell to move home for a little while. Any weekend or vacation he could spare he was in Lima helping his mother. Louisa scared that her little prince would lose the family he built agreed on a live-in nurse. Dr. Marshall Jones not trusting any strangers in his house, called his baby girl, Mercedes who agreed to come to Lima to help for a few months. Louisa was pissed when she saw that her baby girl moved back to help her.

Louisa was a strong, independent woman and she wanted the same for Mercedes. She wished her daughter would move back to California to pursue her music career.

"Baby girl what are you doing here? When are you returning home back to California?' Louisa coughed. She always greeted her daughter with encouragement to leave Ohio. If it was up to her husband he would make both his children move back in to their childhood rooms.

"Hi Momma," Mercedes ignored her mothers' banter kissing her mom's leathery skin.

"Baby girl, how are you doing? How is Brian doing? When is he coming back to see me?" Louisa asked coughing?

"Brian and I have hit a rough patch." Mercedes didn't want t burden her mom with a possible break up.

"Does it have something to do with Sam Evans being in town?"

"Kurt stopped by, I take it?" Mercedes appreciated her two best friends, Kurt and Tina helping her with her mom. Kurt loved to keep Ms. Louisa laced with all the gossip around town; Mercedes wished it would exclude her love life or lack f love life.

"Yes, he has a jacket to die for. I almost kidnapped it when he sat it down on my couch. Do you think I can still rock suede?" Louisa had been a very beautiful stunning woman before her illness took over. Her illness had thinned out her pride of deep brown hair, dropped her 160lbs down to a mere 100lbs on a good day. Her toned arms were now delicate and her beautiful soulful brown eyes sullen. The thing was in Mercedes eyes her mother was still the stunning beautiful electric of personality she was before her illness tried to steal her spirit, Louisa was a fighter.

" You would look great in suede." Mercedes commented.

"I think so. Kurt says at the funeral while standing next to his woman Sam practically broke his neck trying to look at you. Kurt says that Ms. Thing don't have a chance. Is poor Brian jealous? I say leave both of them alone go back to California; your old mom will be okay."

"Kurt is becoming an old bitty and you are not helping him either." Mercedes laughed.

"Leave my Kurt alone. What is up with Ms. Tina? Who has her nose open like a can of beans?" Louisa asked?

"Mom, you are disillusional. Tina keeps a crush , she is not feeling anybody seriously. Her latest crush is some visiting law enforcement guy nothing serious."

"Mercedes Jones, are you that blind or self absorb that you do not see that Tina has stopped wearing that depressing black ."

"Tina used to dress gothic back in high school." Mercedes pointed out.

"I remember and she started to dress like a colorful go-go dancer after she started dating Mike. After Mike passed she practically went back to her Elvira stage. Lately Tina has dressed in patches of color again. Tina may not be in love but someone has her nose wide open."

"If she was seeing somebody why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Baby girl, you are a great best friend never dubout that yet sometimes a person needs something to themselves. She might not want your advice right now afraid you will pop her bubble," Louisa smiled.

"Mom, you are wrong about this. The only guy she is around is Agent Sam Murphy ."

"Which reminds me Tina says a very handsome FBI agent has a thing for you. Tina has emphasized on how handsome he was twice."

"What she say about the other agent?" Mercedes wondered.

"Agent Murphy is nice with great hair; that is all she says about him."

"That damn Tina she must like him way more than she let on. She always talks big stuff unless she doesn't want to jinks things with a guy." Mercedes said.

" I would love to meet the guy who has brought color back into Tina's life. " Louisa chuckled.

"Mom stop trying to be a matchmaker. It will never work he does not live in Lima."

"Is that why you are shutting down the other agent by chance. Tina says that you have been down right rude. I know you barely do that unless you are trying to protect yourself. Remember my brother is an agent be nice." Louisa aid.

"I am not being rude to anyone. I am not here to gossip with you anyways. I have a boyfriend. We might be having a rough time but I plan for us to work it out."Mercedes hid behind the idea of Brian, "I am here to check up on you. I might take you to lunch if you have taken your heart medicine. " Mercedes tried distracting her mom away from talk of the agents.

"Yes, ten minutes before you arrived. Tell your father that I am a grown ass woman not a helpless bratty child; I am tired of everyone in this family treating me as such." Louisa declared.

"Beadsticks for lunch?" Mercedes ignored her moms declaration indepence. She knew her mom was very independent that did not stop the family from worrying about her.

"Would love to." Louisa limped to get her jacket.

"Mercedes, I know most mothers say their children are special. I wish you would give the word a chance to see how special you are. When you were born I saw an alluming light holding you."

"How do yu know the right thing to say all the time?" Mercedes asked?

"That's easy, I tell the truth." Louisa added, "Beside Maxwell had the same light."

Mercedes chuckled graceful she had such a terrific mother.

…

Mercedes whipped her car into her apartment parking lot. She spotted Tina's prize Navy blue Lovebug. Mercedes wondered what Tina was doing here? She was glad that she was there she wanted to talk to her. She needed to discredit her moms crazy Tina falling in love theory.

Mercedes stepped out of her car when the dark familiar figure standing in front of her.

Sam sat in the passenger side of Tina's car feeling like canned sardines. Dean would have old him he was committing love'em and leave'em suicide by allowing the oracle to talk him int stopping by Mercedes apartment before dropping him back off at the motel.

Tina knocked on Mercedes apartment door. A light was on in the living room which was a little strange of Mercedes. Tina pressed her ears against the door trying to listen for some type of sound in the apartment.

Mercedes eyes filled with tears as the figure pointed toward her heart.

"This is a damn dream." Mercedes placed her hand protectively over her heart. She couldn't die in a parking lot. She hadn't received a call from Dean;she hadn't had a chance to tell dean how beautiful he had made her feel that night. She hadn't had a chance to tell her family she loved them. No, Mercedes knew this was a dream.

"Love ultimate. Dismissed love for a gamble in California." The faceless figure gurgled without even speaking. The figure flipped it's fingers causing Mercedes shielding hands to the side.

Mercedes mouth opened trying to yell; no sound came out. The figures arm inched closer magically fitting into her chest. Mercedes could feel it squeezing hr heart as if it was operating an juicer. This time Mercedes scream was released from her wind pipes so loud that it not only surprised the figure but her too.

Sam rushed out of the car to find Mercedes slumped by her car grasping for air. Sam took note of all the glass surrounding Mercedes like a raft. All the cars in close approximately to Mercedes windows were busted out.

"What in the hell was that noise." Tina came rushing to see Sam kneeling by her best friend.

"Mercedes was attacked. We are getting her to the hospital now." Sam scooped her up rushing her to Tina's car.

"Sammy, I think I found something. We might be able to put this case to bed soon and leave this awful place." Dean picked up his brothers call.

"Dean, I am at the hospitals." Sam said.

Dean's heart pounded, no one could convince Samuel Winchester to go to the hospital it must be serious.

Dean interrupted Sam, "What 's wrong? What hospital. I am on my way."

"Dean, Dean it is Mercedes she was attacked by that thing." Sam informed him.

"Is she….Is Angelface alive." Dean held his breath.

"Barely"

* * *

_**The French Mistake is one of my favorite episodes! Too funny watching Jared and Jensen playing Dean and Sam acting as Jared and Jensen! I had to add a reference to that episode!**_

_**At first I was worried I put Mercedes with the wrong Winchester cuz' if I had put her with Sam I could have named the story Samcedes: the other Sam! A story about Mercedes trying hard not to fall for anther Sam but I think I like how things are going with Samina or Tiam? **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read, review followed and favorited this story! I had no high hopes knowing this would get schuffled into a crossover story. The story has exceed my expectation!**_

_**Thank you Love ya,  
**_

_**LudaNeet**_


End file.
